I Can't Believe I said 'yes'
by frejahimitsu
Summary: "Awalnya aku ga suka ama Niou. Hanya menerimanya supaya aku tidak terus kepikiran dengan jawabannya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan perasaan yang lain deh..." WARNING: Marui POV
1. Begining

I Can't Believe I said 'yes'

* * *

"Aku suka kamu! M-Mau kah kau jadi pacarku?" tiba tiba pulang sekolah Niou Masaharu langsung bertanya kepadaku

"Hah?" aku bingung mau jawab apa, maka aku ingin dengar dia bilang itu sekali lagi

"Marui, aku suka ama kamu... Maukah kau jadi pa-pacarku?" mukanya Niou memerah, dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku jadi bingung mau jawab apa. Sebelum aku bisa bicara apa apa, Niou langsung bicara

"Kau tak harus menjawab sekarang kok, akan ku tunggu jawaban mu"

"Niou..."

"Sampai jumpa besok Marui!" Niou langsung pergi duluan. Aku pun jadi gelisah. Seharusnya bagaimana ya?

Pulang sekolah aku langsung melempar tasku ke atas sofa, dan menuju kamarku. Di kamar aku langsung mengubur mukaku di antara bantal bantal. Aku bingung jadinya. Jujur, aku pikir Niou memang orang yang baik hati, tapi aku ga ada perasaan yang spesial terhadapnya. Aku jadi harus bagaimana ni!

Hari esoknya di sekolah, Niou menyapaku dengan ramah dan senyuman yang khas. Seperti biasa mukanya selalu terlihat tertutup. Maksudnya dia pasti pinter ngumpetin apa yang terjadi. Dasar petenshi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku telah berpikir, dari pada buat Niou tunggu, mending aku jawab 'ya' aja

"Niou, pulang latihan aku ingin bicara denganmu, bolehkah?"

"Hah? Boleh kok" Niou pun tersenyum mendengar itu. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku akhirnya akan menjawabnya. Sepulang latihan, Niou sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku menghampirinya

"Hai Niou"

"Hai juga Marui"

"Niou udah lama ya nungguin aku?"

"Ah ga juga kok"

Akhirnya kita berdua jalan bareng. Selama perjalanan kita diam diam aja. Aku sambil ngecek hp. Padahal ga mau ngapa ngapain. Niou pun akhirnya memulai bicara

"Hmm... Tumben kau ingin pulang bareng"

"Ahaha, iya ni lagi pengen ama Niou aja" Niou kayak membuang muka gitu, mungkin dia malu aku bilang kayak gitu

"Oh... Oya! Bagaimana kalau sekarang ku minta jawabanmu?" aku pun terkejut mendengar Niou bertanya seperti itu

"Jawaban?" aku pun jadi gelisah, Niou sempet ngangguk ngangguk sedikit tadi

"Jawabanku adalah... Umm... Y-Ya..." aku agak membuang mukaku, supaya Niou tidak melihatnya

"Serius?" Niou bertanya kepadaku sambil terlihat kaget banget gitu. Aku pun hanya mengangguk, dan dia langsung memelukku, dan menciumku di pipi

"Ohhh! Marui~"

"Hehehe..." Niou pun mengantarku sampai rumah. Setelah pamitan ama Niou di depan rumah, aku langsung masuk cepat cepat ke dalam rumah, dan menuju ke kamarku.

Di kamar aku langsung memeluk boneka beruang kutubku,

"HUUUUAAAAA! Kumajiro! Gimana ni! Aku jawab 'ya' ama Niou! Sekarang aku sudah bukan single and very happy lagi!" namun Kumajiro pun tak membalas... YA IYALAH! Orang dia boneka! Tapi Niou kan orang yang baik kalo di pikir pikir dia juga ga apa apa kok. Saat makan malam, ibu menyiapkan makanan tempura. Kami semua makan sambil membagi cerita gitu. Adekku juga cerita tentang hari mereka. Apakah aku perlu cerita ke keluarga juga? Nanti mereka bilang apa? Kalau aku di tertawakan bagaimana? Kalau dimarahin? Saat ku sedang panik sendiri gini, ayahku langsung teriak namaku,

"Ah! Iya ayah... Ada apa?"

"Kau dari tadi bengong sendiri, ada apa?" tampang mukanya ayah pun menjadi khawatir, ibu juga memberi tampang itu lagi

"Bunta sayang, ada apa?"

"Hm... Ga ada apa apa kok! Hehehe..."

"KAKAK BOONG! Ketawan tau dari mukanya!" huh... Ade sialan, memang sih aku kalo boong ketawan, dan ujungnya ibu bertanya pertanyaan yang sama, aku mah sekarang mukanya udah memerah

"Mah! Bukan apa apa kok...!" mukaku terasa panas

"Pasti masalah pacaran ya?" ayah tiba tiba nyamber kayak gitu. Gilee rasanya mukaku udah mau meledak aja tu!

"AHH! Pahh!" ibu tersenyum, dan yang memalukan itu ayah ampe ketawa. Adekku mah sok nahan ketawa, memalukan!

"Ihh... Apaan si? Ga usah di ketawain kali!"

"Maaf, ternyata sayangku sudah besar ya" mukaku terus tambah merah sampai semerah rambutku ini.

Selesai makan malam, aku mengerjakan pr fisika. Aku sebel banget ama fisika. Susah sih! Terpaksa kukerjakan. Udah jam sepuluh, tiba tiba hpku berbunyi...

"Hah? Ada sms? Jam segini? Siapa ya?" saat ku buka ternyata sms dari Niou, dia bilang 'besok kau mau jalan bareng ga? Nonton film' sepertinya besok kencan pertamaku, kubales 'um.. Boleh juga, aku tanya orang tuaku dulu ya! Kalo bisa besok di sekolah aku kasih tau' dengan itu dia tidak menjawab lagi dan aku pun langsung ke kamar orang tuaku

"Mah! Pah! Besok, aku di ajak nonton ama temenku. Boleh ga?"

"Boleh kok..."

"Siapa yang larang" tiba tiba ibu langsung nambahin di akhir kalimat

"YAY! Makasi!" aku langsung ke kamar, merapihkan buku, dan tidur. Kira kira besok gimana ya?

_TBC_

* * *

Ini sebetulnya lagi iseng mau buat fic berchapter... maaf ya menghabiskan waktu anda...

Mohon review...

Freja~


	2. Movie

Chapter 2 : Movie

* * *

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan perasaan lapar. Maka aku sendiri langsung membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk menyantap makan pagiku. Ayah, ibu, dan adikku sudah menunggu di bawah. Seperti biasa ibu senyum manis dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadaku

"Ohayou..."

"Bunta, kok kamu kayak lesu gitu?" ibuku terlihat khawatir

"Ah! Itu karna aku belum makan! Hehehe" ibu juga ikut tertawa. Tapi sebetulnya, ini bukan karena udah atau belum makan. Ini masalah nonton nanti ama Niou. Selesai makan aku langsung pamit dan berangkat sekolah. Sesampai di sekolah, ku lihat Niou duduk di kursinya sambil make headset. Pagi pagi udah dengerin lagu aja ni orang. Akhirnya aku berkeputusan untuk menghampiri mejanya;

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Niou" melihat mukaku Niou langsung melepas headsetnya dan membalas sapaanku

"Ohayou, Marui!"

"Pagi pagi udah dengerin lagu pake headset, nanti cepet budeg loo!"

"Ahahaha... Iya ni, maaf de"

"Nanti, nontonnya jadi kan?"

"YA DONG! Kamu bisa ga?"

"Bisalah! Buktinya aku yang tanya ke kamu, gimana si..."

"Ah... Maaf maaf..." pagi ini dia terlihat gugup sekali kalau bicara denganku, aneh si. Bel telah berbunyi dan sekarang waktunya pelajaran.

Akhirnya hari ini selesai juga, semua anak pada siap siap pulang gitu. Ada juga yang udah ngibrit. Buset, emangnya mau kemana si? Hari ga ada latihan, karena Sanadanya sendiri sakit. Ya udah deh, kalau begitu aku yang pergi. Sebelum aku selesai membereskan barang barangku, Niou sudah menghampiri mejaku

"Hai"

"Hai juga? Sabar ya ini sebentar lagi"

"Iya.. Aku tunggu kok" ni orang mau nungguin apa pun yang kulakukan ya? Aneh banget.

"ok deh! Aku udah selesai! Ayo kita pergi!" Niou hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sepanjang perjalanan, Niou ngoceh aja tentang anjingnya. Katanya dulu dia punya anjing, gagah gitu, jagain rumah, asik di ajak main, dan setia lagi. Sayangnya anjing itu kabur dari rumah. Tau ga kenapa? Lupa di kasih makan... Bodoh juga ya.

Sesampai di depan bioskop, Niou menanyakan kalau aku ingin nonton apa. Apa ya? Ada, Tekken, Toys Story 3, Karate kid,The A team (nyontek koran). Bingung ni... Nonton yang action aja ah. Akhirnya kita nonton Tekken. Jam masukknya mepet ama jam sekarang, maka kita buru bli popcorn dan langsung masuk ke studio 5. Sesampai di dalam bioskop, ternyata sepi ya, lagian ini juga hari sekolah. Film telah di putar. Lama juga filmnya. Saat di bagian akhirnya, lebih tepat lagi bagian akhirnya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas lengan kursi. Lama kelamaan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang, terletak di atas tanganku. Saatku merasa itu tangan orang lain. Reflek, aku langsung menarik tanganku dan teriak kecil. Orang di sebelah kita ampe marah gitu. Malu... Niou terlihat khawatir

"Marui, kenapa?"

"Ah! Ga apa apa kok, haha..."

"Maaf ya, aku ga bermaksud mengejutkanmu..."

"Oh, soal itu, itu mah, ga apa apa, ahahahaa..." dengan itu Niou tersenyum dan kembali menonton film.

Sejujur jujurnya, aku ga pernah ama yang namanya gandengan tangan! Pegangan juga ga, yah... Pokoknya yang sejenis ama begituanlah. Maka saat Niou mau megang tanganku, aku langsung reflek. Aduhh... Dasar bodoh, nanti aku di sangkain anak kampung belom pernah pacaran lagi. Huh...

Selesai nonton, aku berterima kasih kepada Niou, dan dia menawarkan kalau aku ingin makan malam sekalian atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan maka aku bilang, tidak. Dia juga tidak maksa kok. Aku bilang, aku ingin langsung pulang, karena besok sekolah. Jadi, dia setuju aja ama aku, dan mengantarkanku ampe rumah

"Terima Kasih lagi ya, atas hari ini"

"Sama-sama, bukan apa apa kok"

"Mungkin kapan-kapan bisa gini lagi"

"Ya... Mungkin" kami berdua diam, tidak tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Akhirnya, aku lah yang mengakhiri ini

"Hmm, kau tau... Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Takut kemaleman nanti ga dapet angkot. Rumah kamu kan jauh"

"Ah... Iya deh... Sampai Jumpa besok di sekolah, Marui" Niou mencium dahiku dan pergi.

Aku langsung bergegas masuk rumah dan lari ke kamar. Biasa, aku memeluk Kumajiro

"Tadi dia cium aku!" aku memeluk Kumajiro kuat kuat. Malam malam, saat aku sedang sibuk sendirian, hpku berbunyi

"Sms? Dari buchou? Apa ya?" betapa kagetnya aku membaca sms itu. Ternyata buchou mengajak anak anak rikkai pergi ke dufan!

_TBC_

* * *

Maaf ya lama.. soalnya aku lupa mulu, ini dari pengalaman asli sihh ahahaha XDD

hope you enjoy... dont forget to review yao!

Freja~


	3. Meeting Day?

Chapter 3 : Meeting Day?

* * *

Apa buchou ga salah? Kita anak rikkai ke dufan. Mentang mentang sebentar lagi liburan sekolah. Setelah membaca sms itu datanglah sms kedua, dari fukubuchou. Katanya, untuk kumpul di rumahnya jam 1 siang untuk membahas ini. Rumahnya fukubuchou dimana ya? Aku ga tau lagi. Niou mungkin tau. Aku sms Niou, bertanya kepadanya tentang letak rumahnya Sanada. Di malah balesnya, 'aku jemput kamu, nanti kita ke rumah fukubuchou bareng bareng' begitu katanya. Yah.. dia mau berlagak setia, biarlah. Berarti sekarang aku tidur dulu.

Pagi paginya, aku terbangun karena alaram salah stell. Seharusnya jam 5.30 malah jam 4.00. sialan, mau tidur lagi juga ga bisa. Akhirnya aku sekalian mandi air hangat aja. Di kamar mandi aku sengaja lama lamain, jujur sambil mikirin si Niou juga si. Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan ya ? Aku tak bisa bersikap spesial ama dia. Tanpa ku sadari sekarang sudah jam 5.57, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan turun kebawah. Ibu kaget melihatku bangun pagi sekali

"Tumben"  
"Iya.. salah stell alarm"  
"Mau makan dulu atau nungguin yang lain?"  
"Sekarang aja..."

Aku memanggang roti sendirian dan mengoleskannya dengan mentega dan selai coklat. Aku makan dengan di temani kesunyian ruang makan. Duduk aja sendirian mikirin Niou. 'hari ini hari terakhir sekolah', itu lah yang kupikir, langsung selesai dan berangkat deh ke sekolah. Selama perjalanan, aku dengerin lagu yang dikasih Niou kemarin. Memang sebetulnya ga baik si dengerin lagi pagi hari. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku kesepian di kereta. Lagu ini kok, asing ya? OH YA PANTES! Orang ini lagu, Bluest Sky. Sesampai di sekolah, aku jalan pelan sekali ke kelas. Entah kenapa rasanya males banget, soalnya hari terakhir sekolah si... saat masuk ke kelas, semua pada ngobrolin apa si, ampe ada yang teriak teriak segala.

Aku menghampiri mejanya Niou. Niou sedang bengong. Entah kenapa  
"Pagi!"  
"Pagi, Marui"  
"Bengong ya?"  
"Ga kok... mikirin yang soal ke dufan itu"  
"Oh... ga keberatan kaujemput ke rumahku?"  
"Rapatnya harinya di ganti, nanti pulang sekolah"  
"Oh... ok baiklah..."

Hari ini berlalu dengan games, dan yahh pokoknya gitu lah. Akhirnya selesai juga sekolah tinggal tunggu beberapa minggu lalu masuk SMA deh. Tak kusangka sudah secepat ini. Pulang sekolah, aku jalan bareng ama Niou menuju ruang club. Di sana semua sudah pada datang. Sanada memulai dengan mempersilahkan kita duduk (emangnya rapat? -_-)

"Minna! Kalian tau kan, kita akan pergi ke dufan?"  
"Dufan itu mana?" kouhai kecil bertanya dengan muka sok polos, masa ga tau si  
"Ada tu di ujung Jakarta"  
"Oh..."  
"Pokoknya gini aja! Karena kita pergi hari sekolah, harga tiket masuknya rp 120, transportasi, tadi udah ama Renji"  
"Yanagi-senpai nyetir?"  
"Nggak Akaya..."Yanagi bilang nggaknya ga nyantai gitu hahaha  
"Kita kumpul di sekolah jam 7, ok!" semua setuju. Aku juga setuju, meskipun, jam 7 kepagian. Tapu daripada takut macet. Aku dan Niou seperti biasa pulang bareng. Selama perjalanan, kita membicarakan, album barunya Yanagi yang Master Plan. Menurut aku, lagunya keren. Niou malah ga suka, dia lebih mending lagunya sendiri yang ft. Yukimura. Sebetulnya itu lagunya Yukimura ft. Niou. Hahahaha... biarin lah. Sampai di depan rumahku, kita mengucapkan 'sampai besok', dan akhirnya diam

Entah kenapa diam, tapi rasanya aku ga mau ninggalin Niou dulu, kayaknya aku merasa dia akan memberikanku sesuatu, tapi aku ga minta apa apa kok. Apa ya?  
"Marui..." Niou memulai  
"Ya?"  
"Aku, boleh ga manggil kamu pake nama depanmu?"  
"'Bunta' gitu?" Niou mengangguk ngangguk, aku si ga keberatan  
"Boleh... aku ga keberatan"  
"Benar kah?"  
"He-eh"  
"Makasih ya!" dia langsung memelukku kencang kencang. Pelukkaknnya terasa sangat hangat. Mungkin karena, tadi sempet hujan kali. Nggak, bukan masalah hujan, dia memang hangat. Aku menyukai kehangatan yang kita bagi barusan. Apakah aku harus memeluknya balik? Atau ku biar saja? Eh, malahan, aku kembali ke dunia nyata, dan mendorong tubuhnya biar tidak terlalu bersentuhan. Niou melihatku sikapku aneh, terutama untuk orang yang statusnya sudah pacaran  
"Kenapa?" dia bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat halus  
"Ga apa apa kok... hehee..." Aku sempet membuang mukaku  
"Ohh... iya aku mengerti" tiba tiba Niou bilang gitu kepadaku  
"Mengerti apa?"  
"Kalau kau, tidak biasa dengan yang namanya, pegangn tangan, pelukkan, bahkan ciuman. Ya ga?" mukaku memerah kok dia bisa tau si? Padahal baru 2 hari doank!  
"Mengapa kamu bisa bilang gitu?"  
"Terlihat dari gerak gerikmu" dia tersenyum. Hujan turun deras tiba tiba. Dengan gitu tidak mungkin donk aku menyuruhnya pulang..

"Yah, Hujannya tambah deres" Niou mengeluh "Bun, aku pinjem payung boleh?"  
"Ga!" Niou terkejut aku bilang begitu  
"Besok, aku kembalikan kok"  
"Bukan, bukan soal payung"  
"Soal apa dong?" Niou menatapku  
"Hmm... dari pada sibuk sibuk harus balikin payung, kau masuk aja dulu ke dalam rumah, tunggu sampai hujannya berhenti, itu maksudku" Niou tersenyum  
"Bolehkah, aku masuk ke rumahmu?"  
"Ga ada orang tua... boleh kok" dengan itu aku mempersilahkan Niou masuk duluan. Kalo jam segini rumahku memang sepi si... mama papa kantor, adek masih sekolah. Aku menawarkannya kalau dia ingin minum atau ga. Dia bilang nggak. Niou duduk di sofa sambil memainkan hpnya. Aku juga duduk di sampingnya. Lagi pengen iseng, melihat apa yang iya lakukan di hpnya.  
"Niou, ngapain?"  
"Hm? Ngapusin sms kakak"  
"Oh.. gitu ya..., Kenapa?"  
"Ga suka aja"  
"Oh..." hujan terus mengalir, suara hujan pun menutupi kita berdua. Niou masih enaknya bermain dengan Hpnya, aku sendiri bengong aja, sambil memandang celanaku sendiri. Akhirnya, aku berkeputusan untuk menghentikan kesunyian ini.

"Hei..., kau yakin tidak ingin minum apa apa?"  
"Tidak, merepotkan"  
"Hmm... ADUH SIALAN!"  
"Kenapa? Aku jadi kaget!"  
"Cucian piringnya, belum ku cuci, harus segera di cuci nii!"  
"Kirain apa... Aku bantuin mau?" apa? Dia mau bantuin! Ga boleh, ini urusan keluargaku donk! Aku geleng geleng kepala, dia ketawa aja si. Aku tidak pedulikan saja tawaan liciknya. Di dapur, cucian numpuk, mau ga mau harus dikerjakan deh. Akhirnya, aku kerjakan sendirian aja. Ini kotorannya banyak yang susah ilang, sialan. Kira kira beberapa menit kemudian. Aku dapat menyelesaikan cucian tersebut. Kulihat di jendela, hujan juga sudah berhenti tu. Oya! Aku hampir lupa, si Niou udah pulang belom ya? Aku dengan terpaksa, harus ngecek. Tapi, saat aku mau membuka celemeknya, aku merasa ada tangan menyentuh, eh, tepatnya seperti menarik pinggangku

"Ni-Niou..." Ternyata memang dia  
"K-kau mau ngapain?" suaraku terdengar bergetar, apa aku takut di 'gituin', AHK! Jadi berpikiran yang aneh!  
"Bunta, aku menyukaimu"  
"Ehmm... aku juga menyukaimu" Niou sudah mulai mencium leherku, geli lagi. Bener bener deh, aku ngerasa gemeter, takut juga. Mana tangannya, satu megangin pinggul gue.  
"Kau... ngapain si?" aku bertanya kepadanya  
"Nggak apa apa kok" Niou menjilat tengkukku dan tangannya yang kanan udah mulai nakal  
"Nghh~ Ni-Niou..."  
"Kalo hari ini, kamu keberatan ga?" apa? Hari ini? Maksudnya? 'gituan'? Ga! Ga mau! Aku ingin melepaskan diri, tapi dia meluk aku kuat juga. Mau kabur aja susah. Mana sekarang dia udah enak aja tangannya di bawah seragam gue lagi.  
"Ni-Niou... Ja-jangan..." tiba tiba, terdengar suara pintu rumah terbuka. Sepertinya, Niou tidak mendengarnya. Adekku pulang kah? Ternyata benar mereka udah pulang, jangan dateng ke sini donk. Sayang sekali, perasaan lainku, kayaknya menyukai ini, makannya aku diem aja biar si Niou melakukan yang lebih. Tapi belahan diri yang lain bilang, jangan!  
"Niou...hentikan..."  
"Dikit lagi" aku menarik nafas yang panjang. Saat aku melihat ke arah pintu dapur, aku melihat adekku udah ketawa ketawa sendiri. Jangan-jangan mereka lihat lagi.

"Kakak ngapain?" adikku bertanya masih ketawa ketawa. Niou mendengar suara anak kecil, langsung berhenti melakukan aksinya  
"Hei! Kalian berdua, udah berapa lama di situ?"  
"Sejak kakak ngomong 'Niou... Hentiikaaannn...!' gitu "  
"Enak aja! Aku ngomongnya ga kayak gitu tu! Sialan kalian!"  
"Bunta-nii marah! Kaburr!" Mereka berdua malah kabur dan ga jelas kemana. Niou hanya ketawa sendiri aja. Dia pikir ini lucu? Ini tu sebetulnya memalukan. Memalukkan sekali!  
"Bunta, adek kamu lucu"  
"Itu gara gara kamu tau!"  
"Maaf ya, aku ga bermaksud gitu kok"  
"Awas kamu! Itu mending masih adekku, tapi kalo mama, atau papah. I'll kill you!"  
"Untung aku ngerti inggris. Ok! Janji! Ga akan kayak gitu di depan orang lain"  
"Good!"  
"WAW! Tak kusangka udah jam 5 sore. Aku pulang dulu ya"  
"Hah? Udah mau pulang?"  
"Ya iyalah sayangku, kan udah jam 5 sore. Nanti, mami aku nyariin lagi"  
"Baiklah, sampai besok di sekolah"  
"Iya! I love you" Niou menciumku di dahi lagi, aku hanya tersenyum dan melambai. Mending senyum dari pada freakout. Sebaiknya siap siap buat besok.

_TBC_

* * *

Yah.. ini dia chapter 3

maaf kalo kurang mengesankan... semoga ada entertainernya dikit de XDD

Review yao!

Freja~


	4. Dufan

Chapter 4 : Dufan!

* * *

Pagi pagi aku udah ngumpul di sekolahan bersama Akaya, Yagyuu, Yukimura dan Jackal. Sanada, Renji, dan Niou belum datang juga. Tumben biasanya kalo kegiatan kayak gini dia cepet. Mungkin bantuin Renji sekalian. Akaya, daritadi ngoceh soal game mulu. Yagyuu diem aja baca buku. Yukimura malah dengerin lagu. Aku ama Jackal ngobrol tentang, makanan. Kayaknya, Jackal ga suka ama topik pembicaraan ini. Kira kira, 25 menit kemudia, mobil Innova hitam datang. Mungkin itu Renji. Ternyata memang benar. Kami semua langsung masuk ke mobilnya, dan langsung menuju ke dufan.

Di mobil, berisiknya ga nahan, maksudku kayak udah tauran gitu, rusuh, berisik, dll. Niou duduk di sampingku, sengaja mungkin. Dia awalnya, basa basi tentang apa aja. Tapi aku tau, dia merencanakan sesuatu. Aku juga berbagi cerita ama dia, yang muncul di kepala kita main di bahas aja. Sambil nyanyi nyanyi juga di mobil, Akaya paling heboh

"Ayo! Yanagi-senpai nyanyi juga donk!"  
"Aku ga bisa nyanyi, Akaya..."  
"Iya? Buktinya kamu ngeluarin single baru"  
"Hmm... itu... bukan punyaku"  
"Ngasal! Jelas muka kamu kok di covernya"  
"Ok, memang bener, tapi ga berarti aku mau nyanyi lo"  
"Aku aja yang nyanyi! Ok! Shiroi tsuki no you na surudoi kyokusen ni ~ Yume wo noseru you na mirai wa nai~"  
"Aku juga ah! Dareka no tame janakute Ari no mama no kimochi de~ Sugoshita, aoi ki-setsu wa Mata chigau hi no story~~!"  
"Alah buchou nanyinya sok bagus!" Akaya kayaknya mulai ngajak berantem ni  
"Kenapa Akaya?" tatapan matanya buchou udah serem banget  
"? Eh.. ga jadi de"

Tak disangka, perjalanan sudah berlalu, sekarang kita semua sudah sampai di dufan. Ngantri beli tiket masuk, jalan ke gerbang utama dan di cap lalu masuk deh  
"YES kita udah masuk! Pertama, naik apa ya?" Akaya langsung clingak clinguk  
"Eh... WAKAME! Kita naik Halilintar aja yuk! Duduk paling belakang!"  
"Niou-senpai nantang?" kayaknya aku bisa liat ada gelombang elektromaknet diantara mata mereka  
"Niou..." Aku memulai, takutnya nanti ada kerusuhan  
"Kenapa Bun? Kau mau ikut juga?"  
"Hah? Ga kayak gitu kok... aku... umm"  
"Marui-kun , kalo takut di belakang di depan aja ama aku, mau?" kayaknya kalo Yagyuu bilang kayak gitu, Niou memanas deh  
"Terserah si..." aku jawab gitu aja, lagian aku juga bingung ni mau jawab yang kayak gimana. Aku liat, Akaya udah lari duluan nyari halilintar. Yukimura, Sanada, Renji mereka dari tadi bertiga ngobrol apaan juga ga jelas, tapi mereka ngikutin kita kok. Setelah semua rikkai sudah sampai di halilintar;

"Ayo, Niou-senpai!" Akaya udah narik narik tangannya Niou  
"Tunggu, aku mau nanya Bunta dulu dia mau duduk di mana" Niou menghadapku dan pandangannya bener bener berubah saat menatapku gitu  
"Kenapa?" aku bertanya  
"Kau mau di depan atau di belakang?"  
"Entahlah, kau kan lagi ada tantangan ama Akaya, lakukanlah tantangannya, aku nanti saja, ok!"  
"Bener ni?" aku tersenyum dan ngangguk. Niou langsung pergi duduk bersama Akaya di paling belakang. Aku duduk ama Yagyuu di paling juga naik beginian, tapi aku ga liat Yagyuu teriak. Aneh. Selesai itu, Yagyuu langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Kayaknya dia mau buang makan paginya. Kasihan. Aku juga liat Yukimura narik narik Sanada

"Ayo Sanada! Sekali lagi!"  
"Yukimura... aku eneg ni.. mau ke kamar mandi dulu"  
"Ahh... Sanada ga seru nii (=3=)"

Tenyata, buchou mau lagi, sekarang dia nanya Renji. Eh? Aku ga salah liat, Renji jawab pertanyaan dari buchou dengan senyum dan ngangguk ngangguk yang ga nyantai gitu. Oya! Akaya ama Niou kemana ya? Aku ga liat mereka. Saat aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Aku ngeliat Akaya, Niou dan Yagyuu baru keluar dari situ...  
"KALIAN SEMUA ABIS MUNTAH?" aku bertanya dengan teriak  
"Semacam.." Yagyuu naikin kacamatanya  
"Ya... mungkin..." Niou sok stay cool  
"He-eh..." Akaya jawab jujur  
"Kayaknya yang jawabnya jujur cuman Akaya deh. Kalian memang ada aja si... Selanjutnya mau kemana?"  
"Entah, kamu yang pilih..." Niou bilang kepadaku sambil megangin kepalanya. Aku lihat sekitar dan melihat, kayak semacam ayunan gitu tapi nanti di putarin. Apa tu namanya... ontang anting ya? Aku tunjuk apa yang ingin ku naikki. Mereka semua langsung mangap  
"Bun.. kau ga salah?" Niou bertanya kepadaku, mulutnya masih mangap  
"Ga! Ayo semua!" aku narik tangannya Niou dan Akaya, yang mukanya udah terlihat lesu gitu. Yagyuu ikut aja di belakang. Saat naik itu, aku ketawa ketawa ama Niou, seru si. Akaya udah pingsan kali. Yagyuu diem aja tuh. Turun dari mainan ini. Aku ama Niou masih ketawa tawa aja tuh. Akaya di gendong ama Yagyuu. Karena, kita khawatir ama 'anak' kita makannya istirahat dulu deh. Aku suruh Niou beliin Akaya minum. Akaya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Flat.

"Masa baru dua aja udah kayak gini sih?" tanya Yagyuu  
"Katanya jagoan" aku tambahin juga  
"Nghhh~~ semua muter muter..." aku mengelus rambut wakamenya  
"Sabarnya... Niou lagi bli minum yang hangat buat kau"  
"Hmm... makasi ya... senpai... maaf merepotkan"  
"Ga apa apa kok" aku tersenyum terhadap kohai satu satu kita. Ga lama kemudian, Niou kembali dengan teh hangat. Iya meletakkannya di meja, dan membiarkan itu sedikit agak dingin.

Setelah Akaya meminum itu, perasaan dia terasa lebih baik. Dia langsung semangat lagi gitu. Kita terpisah ama Sanada dkk, karena Akaya. Akhirnya, Yagyuu meminta untuk makan siang aja dulu. Jadi, kita makan Mcdonald. Niou makannya lahap amat sampe sampe dia lomba makan ama Akaya. Makan ayamnya gede banget. Habis lagi. Liatnya agak jijik. Tapi kalo emang laper, atau sedang taruhan kan gapapa lah. Setelah makan, kami jalan jalan lagi mencari mainan yang tidak ngantri panjang. Kayak, bianglala. Akaya mau naik itu. Boleh lah. Niou juga setuju naik begituan. Akhirnya, kita semua naik bianglala. Mungkin biar istirahat abis makan. Yagyuu dari tadi diem aja. Ga enak badan kali. Tapi dia kelihatannya have fun. Niou memandangku dengan senyum juga. Aku dan Akaya ngoceh aja selama di atas situ. Semua yang kita liat bisa di jadikan topik pembicaraan. Yagyuu tiba tiba menanyakan wahana yang ada di samping bianglala. Dia sepertinya tertarik dengan itu. Akaya juga. Niou malah kelihatannya agak takut.

"Masa kalian mau naik yang itu si?" Kami turun dari bianglala dan berdiri di depan wahana yang menarik perhatian Yagyuu  
"Iya, Niou-kun ga mau naik?"  
"Seru loh!"  
"Niou-senpai takut!" nah kata terakhir yang dari kouhai kita ini, bikin Niou marah.

"Enak aja! Aku ga takut kok! Ayo Bunta kita naik ini. Duduk sampingan!" dia menarik tanganku dan menuju tempat masuk wahana tersebut  
"Hehehe Niou-senpai! Aku ga akan muntah! Eh... Yagyuu-senpai wahana ini namanya apa?"  
"Ada tulisannya di situ Akaya" Yagyuu masuk duluan dan membiarkan Akaya membaca tulisan itu  
"Hm.. Tornado? Keren!"

Kami semua naik itu akhirnya, aku memandang Niou yang 'sepertinya' stay cool, tapi kalo di lihat, tanganya gemeter. Aku memandang tangannya yang gemeteran itu. 'haruskah aku menggenggamnya? Bisakah aku membuatnya tenang?' akhirnya dari pada penasaran, tangannya Niou aku pegang saja. Niou terlihat terkejut dan memandang ke arahku

"Bunta.."  
"Kau.. tak perlu takut.. ini bukan apa apa kok" aku bikang itu agak malu. Dia tersenyum dan coba tebak, tangannya sudah tidak gemetar lagi. Akhirnya, permainan ini dimulai. Wahh... muter muter...

Setelah selesai. Akaya lompat lompat mau lagi. Yagyuu juga bersedia menemaninya. Aku menemani Niou duduk di pinggir, sedangkan Yagyuu dan Akaya pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Niou kamu ga apa apa kan?" Aku menemaninya sambil menepuk punggungnya. Supaya legah..  
"Ah... sialan, aku enek banget naik begituan" Niou sambil memijat kepalanya  
"Mau kubelikan air?"  
"Ga usah aku tadi udah beli sekalian"  
"Oh.. diminum ya" Niou mengangguk dan meminum air yang ku beri kepadanya. Niou masih ku temani, sambil dia agak tenang. Aku masih menepuk punggungnya. Ga mungkin kalo dia ingin muntah.

"Gimana perasaan mu?"  
"Dikit lagi baik..."  
"Dikit lagi? Kok gitu? Mau apa biar tambah baik? Permen?" Niou menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi jari telunjuknya menyuruhku untuk mendekat. Yah, mau apa lagi akhirnya aku mendekat ke mukanya. Sepertinya dia mau membisikkan aku sesuatu. Apa ya? Langsung dia menarik daguku dan menciumku pas di bibir.

Karena aku kaget, aku langsung mendorongnya. Muka ku bener bener memerah seperti tomat rebus yang akan meledak. Jantungku berdetak bagaikan tanda tanda gempa. Niou hanya memandangku dan tersenyum dengan senyuman khas petenshinya. Sedangkan aku masih memandangnya dengan muka yang memerah ini. Aku bangkit dari posisiku yang terjatuh dan membersihkan celanaku. Ini orang bikin aku malu.

Seperti yang kulihat, Yagyuu dan Akaya sudah kembali dan sepertinya mereka bersenang senang. Mereka melambaikan tangannya kepada kita, dan aku membalas lambaiannya, Niou hanya tersenyum. Kami berempat jalan lagi nyari yang asik dimainin. Kita naik cora cora dan masuk ke rumah kaca juga. Rumah miring, aku pusing, tapi Niou membantuku. Kita melihat niagara gara, aku ama Akaya udah narik narik tangannya Yagyuu ama Niou. Mereka mah ikut aja. Kita naik itu, basah si tapi cuman sedikit. Lalu kami jalan lagi kali ini nyari yang lebih basah, apa ya? Lalu kita bertemu dengan sisah tim kita, Yukimura dkk. Mereka melihat kita basah, lalu tertawa, Renji menyarankan kita naik arung jeram. Sepertinya seru tuh. Akhirnya kita berdelapan naik bersama sama. Saat mau naik, sit beltnya Sanada macet jadi tidak bisa di pakai, fukubuchou jadi pegangan ke kursinya. Kita semua tertawa karena fukubuchou basah kuyup. Kita semua basah kuyup. Selesai itu kita langsung ganti baju dan ganti celana, pokoknya ganti semua deh. Selesai ganti, sekarang kita pada mau pulang. Tapi sebelum pulang, Yukimura menyarankan naik..., naik... um.. apa tu namanya yang muter muter naik kuda? (freja: aku ga tau beneran ni. Pokoknya kalian tau kan )

Ya..dehh... pokoknya kita naik, kuda kudaan itu. Seru banget jalan jalan di bersama teman teman. Meskipun banyak juga yang kita lewati bersama. Hari sudah mulai sore kira kira jam 6. Kami semua pulang, perjalanan tidak jauh si tapi, macetnya minta ampun. Karena, jelas sekali kita semua cape. Maka kita tidur saja di mobil. Aku liat, Yukimura sudah tertidur, fukubuchou sedang memandang Yukimura tidur. Renji lagi main Hpnya, Yagyuu ngeliatin jendela, Akaya tertidur ama Jackal, Aku senderan di bahunya Niou. Niou mengelus rambutku dan mencium kepalaku. Iya menyuruhku untuk tidur dan akhirnya aku tertidur juga.

Tak terasa, sesampai di sekolah, Renji menurunkan kita semua dan kita pulang masing masing ke rumah sendiri. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, si Niou ini masih aja malem malem gini nganterin aku pulang.  
"GA! GA BOLEH!"  
"Ayolah... pleasee.. aku kan mau nganterin kamu pulang untuk ini saja, boleh ya?"  
"Tapi kan ini bukan yang pertama dan sekarang udah malem tau!"  
"Baiklah..." dia bilang 'baiklah' tapi dia masih ngikutin aku. Sekarang, iya sambil telephone. Telephonenan ama siapa jam segini? Aku kurang denger dia ngomong apa. Selesai telephone, dia langsung lari mengejarku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Bun... aku nginep ya?" mataku langsung membesar, apa aku ga salah dengar  
"Apa kau bilang? Nginep?" Niou tersenyum dan ngangguk ngangguk. Aku kaget, bener bener kaget, jadi tadi dia telphone untuk minta izin donk. Gila ni orang. Kalo gini caranya aku ga mungkin bilang nggak donk

"ya.. kau boleh nginep deh"  
"Yay! Makasih ya, Bunta!" dia langsung memelukku dan jalan bareng pulang.

_TBC_

* * *

Yap! Ini dia! Silahkan Review yao!

Terima Kasih!

Freja~


	5. Nginep

Chapter 5 : Nginep

* * *

Kita akhirnya jalan bareng. Niou cerita panjang lebar lagi. Sesampai di rumah, aku masuk duluan. Aku melihat mama dan papa lagi nonton bola. Niou baru masuk setelah aku. Ibu langsung mengetahui kalau ada tamu

"Konbanwa" Niou menyapa sang Ibu yang mengetahui kehadirannya  
"Konbanwa... temannya Bunta ya?" Niou tersenyum dan ngangguk  
"Mah... Ini Niou Masaharu, dia mau nginep boleh?"  
"Boleh lah, sayangku, silahkan, dengan senang hati"  
"Thanks mom" aku langsung menarik Niou ke kamarku. Saat aku masuk kamar, aku melihat adekku sedang membaca komik komik yang kupunya

"Hei! Kalian ngapain di kamarku?" aku mulai bicara  
"Kami hanya membaca komikmu kok"  
"Kan aku udah bilang ga boleh"  
"Jahat...!" Mereka berdiri dan memandang Niou, lalu tertawa. Mereka melihat aku dan tertawa

"Hei! Apaan kalian tertawa kayak gitu?"  
"Hehehe... ga apa apa kok, kami jadi inget aja soal yang di 'dapur' kemarin, hahahaha!" lalu mereka langsung aja tuh lari. Dasar anak sialan, tadinya aku ingin mengejar mereka tapi, Niou menahan tanganku dan menutup pintu kamarku. Lalu, dia meletakkan tasnya di pinggir kasur dan tiduran terlentang di kasur.

"Kau mau tidur? Mandi lagi ga?" aku bertanya sambil membereskan komikku  
"Boleh juga tu mandi lagi" aku mengambil handuk baru dan memberikannya kepada Niou. Kubiarkan Niou mandi duluan. Aku menyiapkan barang barang yang kira kira dia akan gunakan untuk tidur. Aku bingung, masa dia suruh tidur di lantai sih? Kan ga enak, terutama dia kan sekarang 'kekasih'-ku. Akhirnya, aku bertanya aja ama dia sendiri. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan bertanya. Dia hanya jawab terserah. Ya sudah, aku gelar futon saja. Saat semua siap, Niou kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Kau bawa baju ganti ga?" aku tanya kepadanya  
"Bawa, yang tadi, aku bawa banyak kok, tenang saja, Bunta"  
"Ga aku nanya aja kok, kalo misalnya kamu ga bawa kan aku mau minjemin, gituu loo Niou"  
"Oh... ya, ga perlu lah, aku bawa kok"  
"Baiklah" aku izin kepadanya kalau aku ingin gantian mandi. Di kamar mandi, aku terus berpikir kalau misalnya, aku ini sekarang udah semakin ada perasaan ya ama Niou. Aku kalau bicara ama Niou jadi sering gugup gugupan dan juga aku sering mikirin dia. Jadinya, aku sekarang suka ni ama Niou? Jadi bingung sendiri deh.

Selesai mandi, aku ke kamar sambil ngeringin rambutku, dengan handuk kecil. Aku melihatnya, lagi baca baca komik-komik ku gitu

"Hei! Ngapain kamu baca komikku!"  
"Masa, semua komikmu cinta cinta gini si?"  
"Ah! Ga kok ada yang lain tu!"  
"Oya? Cuman prince of tennis, ama Naruto"  
"Grrrr... NIOU!"  
"Iya iya... maaf" Niou mengembalikkan komiknya ke rak rak, seperti tadi. Lalu aku tidur-tiduran di kasur, aku menggelar futon di bawah untuk Niou. Kalo dia mau di bisa tidur di situ. Tapi, aku lihat dia menggulung futonnya dan hanya mengambil bantalnya saja

"Mau kemana kau?" ku tanya kepadanya, karena dia sudah menggulung futon itu dengan rapih dan siap di masukkan lemari  
"Aku mau tidur satu kasur ama kamu, boleh?" mukaku rasanya memerah ni. Kayaknya aku bisa meledak dia ngomong gitu  
"Kenapa kamu mau tidur di atas? Ama aku?"  
"Kenapa ga boleh?" Niou seenaknya aja naik ke kasurku, dan meletakkan bantalnya di samping bantalku. Di selimutilah kita berdua, hampir lupa, ia mematikan lampu, dan kembali ke dalam selimut itu. Terasa pelukkannya yang hangat. Tetapi aku ga suka dengan ini. Ini semua yang iya lakukan membuatku takut. Aku langsung reflek berdiri dan berada di posisi duduk.

"NIOU! Aku ga mau 'gitu-gitu' malem ini! Ga mau! Ga mau! Ga mau!" aku sambil geleng geleng kepala kayak anak kecil suruh makan sayur gitu. Niou malah ngeliat aku bingung  
"Siapa yang mau 'gitu-gitu'?"  
"Kamu kan?" aku meluk Kumajiro, mukaku di belakang kepalanya Kumajiro. Niou tertawa dan kembali ke posisi tidurnya  
"Ga kok, kamu aja dicium, aku yang di tonjok, belom kalo 'gitu-gitu' aku nanti bisa di putusin deh"  
"N-Niou? HUAA! Kau pengertian sekali!" tanpa kusadari aku sekarang berada di atasnya memeluknya dengan kencang. Aku suka sekali dengan dia, pengertian sekali. Aku benar benar suka ama Niou Masaharu sekarang.

Pagi paginya, ku terbangun di atasnya Niou. Aku kaget dan langsung bangun. 'aku ga 'gitu-gitu' kan semalem?' hanya itu lah yang kupikir setelah terbangun. Aku sambil nengok sana sini nyariin siapa tau ada baju yang berserakkan. Ternyata tidak. Aku bernafas legah. Aku memandang mukanya yang masih tertidur. Aku ingin menciumnya, tapi ragu ragu. Ragu-ragu? Katanya suka! Kok ragu-ragu si? Bego banget! Akhirnya aku panik sendiri, turun dari kasur dan mondar mandir, sambil mikirin tentang ni orang yang lagi tidur

"Hmm.. kok nyium dia susah banget ya? Padahal aku suka ama dia? Kenapa bisa susah? Kok gini ya perasaanku? Aduh sialan! Ini memalukkan! Kenapa selalu aku yang dipermalukkan, aku serasa anak oon... yang ga ngerti apa apa soal pacaran!"  
"Kenapa bisa ga ngerti?" Kaget mendengar suara yang barusan, aku menganggkat tanganku kayak idiot gitu.

"Tangannya ga usah di angkat kali... kan aku ga bawa pistol"  
"Emangnya polisi apa?" Niou berjalan ke arakku dan mencium pipiku  
"Kau lucu deh" aduh kenapa si setiap kali dia bilang yang kayak gitu mukaku pasti memerah. Lebay banget deh. Aku mengajaknya makan pagi. Di meja makan sudah ada, mama, papa, dan adikku. Anehnya, setiap kali adikku melihat Niou mereka pasti ketawa gitu! Kenapa si? Mungkin yang gara-gara di dapur itu lagi? Sialan tu anak kecil! Kita makan bersama penuh dengan tawaan dan cerita cerita yang menarik. Ayah dan Ibu banyak nanya ke Niou. Kadang pertanyaannya aneh aneh lagi. Tapi, Niou jawab aja dengan jujur dan polos. Dasar ni orang... pinter banget si. Kadang bikin sebel. Makan udah selesai, Niou minta izin untuk mandi. Aku memberikkan handuknya, dia tidak mandi hanya berdiri saja di deket pintu kamar mandi, menatapku.

"Apaan si? Mandi sana!" Aku menyuruh dengan nada yang aga jengkel, iya tersenyum  
"Ahahaha..., sabar lah, aku boleh minta sesuatu ga?" minta? Minta apaan ni anak?  
"Mau apa kau?" Niou mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya. Dia minta aku mendekat?  
"Kenapa mesti bisik bisik segala si?" Kupingku sekarang pas di depan bibirnya. Dia ingin membisikkan aku sesuatu, apa ya?

"Mandi bareng yuk..." pipiku rasanya mau berubah menjadi tomat. Jantungku bertetak seperti bom yang ada timernya yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi meledak. Dia menyuruhku mandi bareng? Aku belum menjawab apa apa ni. Dia langsung menarikku ke kamar mandi.

"Kau ga akan..." sebelum aku selesai bicara, iya menarik kaosku sampai melebihi kepalaku. iya membuka kaosnya dan membuka celananya di depanku. Setelah itu iya membuka celanaku. Iya langsung menyiramku pake air dingin

"AH! Dingin! Brrrr... dingin..."  
"Dingin ya?" tapi dia tetap menyiramku pake air dingin. Dia juga menyiram dirinya pake air dingin. Aku setelah itu diam saja. Biarkan dia memandikanku, seperti bayi dulu ama mami. Aku malu. Bener bener malu! Ga tahan malunya! Serasa anak manja! Akhirnya iya menyiramku dengan air dingin, untuk finalnya kali. Lalu melemparkan aku handuk kering ke atas kepalaku. kayaknya dia juga mengeringkanku lagi. Cepat amat! Aku udah kering seluruh badan, dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ga ku apa apain kan?" aku menunduk, karena menyimpan rasa malu itu. Niou merangkulku dan menciumku di kepala. Lalu kita jalan bareng ke kamar. Menuju kamar kita melihat, adikku naik tangga dari bawah ke atas sambil bawa handuk juga.

"KAKAK! Abis ngapain tuuhh! Ciiieeeee...!"  
"EH! BERISIK!"  
"KABURR!" mereka langsung ke kamar mandi. Aku dan Niou ke kamar lalu pakai baju. Niou membereskan barang barangnya. Aku membereskan kamarku.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang?"  
"Ya kali"  
"Kali?"  
"Hm. Soalnya kudengar hari ini adikku mau ke festival di deket rumahnya Yagyuu"  
"Ada festival?"  
"Ada... di deket rumahnya Yagyuu situ. Kau mau ikut?"  
"Ga tau deh..."  
"Kalo mau bilang sekarang, kita langsung pergi bareng"  
"Aku tanya mama dulu" Niou tersenyum. Aku turun ke bawah dan menghampiri Ibuku yang sedang cuci piring, aku minta izin yang tadi Niou tawarkan. Awalnya, Ibuku sempat berfikir panjang tapi, akhirnya jawabannya 'iya' juga. Aku peluk Ibuku dan memberi tahu Niou kalau, aku bisa pergi bersamanya. Kita berdua pamit dan pergi ke rumahnya Niou untuk menjemput adiknya meletakkan tasnya

_TBC_

* * *

Yap! Ini chapter 5, ini ga terlalu aneh kan? Dan maaf ya aga telat, soalnya aku masih takut banget kalo cerita ini menjadi jelek atau ga nyambung atau bisa bikin bosenlah... dll...

One more thing! Chapter 6, Kayaknya agak lama dehh, soalnya aku bingung ni... but, it's ok! Nothing is gonna stop me! HAHAHAHA!

Mohon ya minnasan, review!

Freja~


	6. Festival

Chapter 6: Festival

* * *

Sore harinya, aku sampai di rumahnya Niou. Sepi juga untuk tiga bersaudara, aku melihat sekitar rumahnya. Banyak sekali photo-photo keluarganya. Aku jarang photo keluarga. Niou kelihatan cakep di photo yang ini. Eh? Kenapa ku lihatin! Aneh. Aku duduk kembali di sofa. Adiknya Niou, datang dengan minuman, teh hangat. Dia tersenyum melihatku. Dan akhirnya kami ngobrol panjang lebar. Tentang aku dan Niou lah yang kita bicarain. Adiknya baik dan ramah, ga kayak kakaknya. Hari ini ngomong-ngomong festival apa ya? Aku di suruh pake yukataku yang udah lama. Untung aja ga sempit, bayangin kalo sempit, Niou bisa ngakak. Tapi dia bilang aku manis kok pake ini. Emangnya permen manis. Adikknya Niou juga menggunakan yukata yang simple. Kakaknya Niou, turun dari kamar atasnya menggunakan yukata berwarna hijau. Kakaknya Niou, kaget melihatku dan langsung nyamperin aku.

"Hai!" kakaknya Niou langsung menyapa dan duduk di sebrangku  
"Hai juga..."  
"Kau, Marui-kun kan?"  
"Iya!"  
"Masaharu, suka sekali bicarain tentang kamu, ga hentinya dia ngomongin kamu" Kakaknya tersenyum sambil menyisir rambutnya. Jadi, memang benar ya, Niou suka sekali dengan aku. Aku senang sekali ada yang sampai menyukaiku segitunya. Ngomong-ngomong, si Niou lama banget, kakaknya aja udah selesai.

"Neeeee-chan!" tiba tiba terdengar suara Niou teriak dari atas  
"Kenapa Masaharu!" kakaknya teriak balik  
"Ini, tolong donk! Makenya susah!"  
"Iya iya aku ke atas, tunggu ya!" kakaknya Niou menatapku dengan senyum

"Marui-kun, coba kamu yang ke atas deh..."  
"Heh? Kok aku si? Kan kakak yang di suruh" aku panik dan jawab apa aja yang ada di kepalaku  
"Ayo lah!" dia sambil merangkulku dan mencubit pipiku juga  
"Ayo, coba ya?" dia tersenyum kayak Niou. Mirip banget dehh... serem  
"Ah... iya dehh" Aku langsung di suruh naik ke kamar Niou. Aku buka pintu kamarnya, dia sedang berdiri di depan kaca, lagi benerin yukatanya

"Perlu bantuan?" Aku berdiri di pinggir pintu  
"Ah, Bunta..." aku berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya  
"Kesusahan ya? Menggunakan yukatanya maksudku"  
"Ahahaha... lumayan lah"  
"Sini biarku bantuin" Aku akhirnya membantunya menggunakan yukata. Iya hanya menatapku, selama aku membantunya. Selesai semua itu. Kita berdua turun bersama dan akhirnya berangkat ke festival.

Sesampai di sana, Kakaknya Niou langsung mengajak adik terkecilnya, bermain kemana-mana. Aku dan Niou hanya diam saja melihat mereka. Akhirnya, aku sendiri yang mengajak Niou main ke sana-sini, liat ini itu, beli barang yang ga penting dan lain lain. Banyak mainan yang seru, tapi aku ga pinter mainnya. Jadi, Nioulah yang menangin hadiahnya dan segala macem. Dia memberikan semua hadiahnya untuk aku, meskipun aku bilang jangan, mendingan buat adiknya atau kakaknya, dia tetep aja ngotot buat aku. Yah, daripada ribut aku terima aja deh. Di sana dia juga beliin aku makanan ringan yang enak enak. Paling takoyaki, dango, dll. Sekarang, sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Aku udah mulai ngantuk ni, jujur aja si, tapi aku ga mau bilang ama Niou, nanti bisa merepotkannya. Niou menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya, kita akhirnya, sampai di atas bukit, di bukit itu terdapat kuil yang kelihatannya sudah lama yah, tapi rapih kok. Niou menyuruhku duduk di tangga naiknya dan memandang ke bawah. Indahnya! Suasana festival, terlihat dari atas sini. Aku merasa sangat senang, dan hangat karena dia berada di sampingku. Aku ingin malam ini untuk tidak selesai. Aku ingin merasa seperti ini selamanya. Berada di sampingnya.

"Indah bukan?" Iya memulai bicara, aku melihatnya, iya hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan jarinya ke atas langit. Benar yang iya katakan, memang indah malam ini, kembang api yang menari di atas langit membuat seakan ini malam yang spesial hanya untuk kita berdua. Dari kecil, aku memang suka sekali dengan kembang api. Tapi, dulu aku melihatnya biasa saja, hanya bisa membawa senyum. Tapi sekarang, ini memang terasa beda, ini seakan membawa perasaan yang hangat juga di hati. Apakah? Ini gara-gara ada dia di sampingku? Diakah yang menimbulkan perasaan hangat ini di hati? Aku bersenderan di lengannya. Iya juga meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku, dan aku dapat merasakan tangan satunya lagi menarikku semakin dekat.

"Niou?"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Um... aku..." kenapa aku memanggil namanya ya? Emangnya aku mau apa dari dia  
"Kenapa? Bicara aja"  
"Ah... itu, aku... um... mau... minta"  
"Minta? Minta apa?" minta? Kok aku bisa ngomong minta? Dari mana? Ngasal banget si kamu!

"Ah ga jadi deh..."  
"Kamu mau minta makan lagi, minta minum lagi, minta di temenin ke toilet? Apa?"  
"Ga kok! Ga jadi hehehe..." Niou langsung menarik daguku dan membawanya kedepan mukanya  
"Aku tau kau mau 'sesuatu' tapi takut bilangnya"  
"Ah... semacam gitu deh" aku hanya tersenyum, dan membiarkannya mengambil rasa mulutku. Aku baru pertama kali ini menerima ciuman darinya. Meskipun tanganku udah siap dorong dia, tapi tangannya dia pun juga sudah stand by untuk mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Kayaknya malam ini, aku merasa sangat aneh deh. Aku ngerasa, enak banget deket dia, dan apa mungkin aku udah 'terangsang' ya? Rasanya aku ingin sekali melakukan 'itu'. Begitu juga kulihat reaksi dari si Niounya. Bukan reaksi ni, tapi yah... gerak geriknya dalam memegangku. Udah mulai ga ada kendalinya. Iya tau ini tempat yang salah, maka iya langsung menggendongku dan membawaku turun. Iya meletakkanku dan menarikku keluar dari suasana festival. Sampai akhirnya, kita berada di depan rumahnya. Niou membuka kunci dan masuk, kemudian menarikku ke dalam. Iya tutup kembali pintunya dan membawaku ke kamarnya.

Aku di tibannya di atas kasur. Dengan posisi dia di atas, dia bisa apa aja ama aku. Aku hanya diam dan menerima yang iya berikan kepadaku. Setiap ciuman di badanku, dan setiap sentuhan yang iya berikan membuatku gemetar. Lembutnya sentuhannya. Aku benar benar menyukainya. Aku hanya diam saja di bawahnya. Hingga semua itu selesai. Aku langsung tertidur pulas, tanpa mempedulikan apa apa. Yang terakhir kurasakan adalah hanya rasa sakit yang dampingi dengan rasa kenikmatan. Aku terakhir, menciumnya di bibir dan tertidur pulas. Begitu pun juga si Niou, iya juga tertidur di sampingku.

"I love you, Bunta"

_TBC_

* * *

Hm... Ini ga kelihatan kayak main di kasur kan? Soalnya ini kan T gitu (rating) makannya aku ingin stay as it is :D

Hm.. mungkin untuk beberapa pembaca ingin benar benar membaca mereka lg 'gt2' kalo mau aku pisah ceritanya. Jadi, kubuat cerita lagi, tentang malam ini saja, lalu ku publish dengan judul 'night of the festival' ingin? Kalo mau, blng aja ok!

Hey guys don't forget to review

Freja~


	7. Last Night wasn't a dream

Chapter 7: Last night wasn't a dream

* * *

Pagi hari aku terbangun dengan keadaan... ya, bisa di bilang enaklah. Tapi, anehnya aku mimpi yang ngga ngga. Mimpinya itu, aku main di ama Niou. Main sih biasa. Tapi, ini mainnya yang untuk anak besar gitu. Yap, maksudku main di kasur begitu lo. Mimpi yang aneh. Tapi kenapa aku bisa mimpi kayak gitu ya? Aku mengucek mataku dan menyisir rambutku dengan jari jariku. Aneh, saat ku melihat sekitar. Ini kan, bukan kamar aku. Ini kamar siapa ya? Aku ada di mana ni? Aku lihat ke jendela di samping kasur. Pemandangan kamar ini, jelas sekali bukan kamar aku. Apa aku di culik ya semalem? Sumpah aku jadi lupa gini. Aku akhirnya berkeputusan untuk mengecek sekali lagi. Eh? Niou? Kok dia ada di sampingku si? Dan mengapa iya tidak menggunakan pakaian sama sekali? Jangan jangan! Karena reflek aku langsung, mengintip ke bawah selimut yang ku gunakan.

"AAAHHHHH!" Langsung aku teriak begitu melihat, ternyata aku juga ga menggunakan apa apa. Aku langsung menutup mulutku, supaya Niou tidak sampai terbangun. Jangan jangan, itu bukan mimpi lagi. Panik ni aku, panik! Seharusnya gimana ya? Aku menatap Niou yang sedang tertidur. Nyenyak sekali ya. Aku melihat sekitar kamarnya. Ada yukatanya Niou berserakkan di lantai. Punyaku juga ada di lantai. Aduh... udah banyak bukti, berarti ini bukan mimpi! Aku kembali mengubur diri di dalam selimut. Mukaku memerah, mencoba mengingat semalam.

"Kenapa kau pagi pagi udah teriak gitu? Aku kan jadi khawatir" Niou melihat ke arahku, sambil mengelus rambutku  
"Em..."  
"Kenapa kamu?" kali ini iya menciumku di dahi  
"Um... aku mau nanya ni, soal semalem itu... beneran ya?" Niou tampangnya menjadi bingung gitu dan dia langsung tertawa kecil  
"Ahaha, kamu lucu banget si, ya iyalah bener. Kau sendiri yang minta kan?" hah? Aku yang minta? Kok bisa aku yang minta si? Aku malu jadinya

"Kok aku si?" aku bertanya balik aja ama dia, untuk memastikan  
"Iya kau, kan awalnya aku hanya menciummu dan yahh kau tau kan, tapi tiba tiba kau langsung minta masuk gitu" Niou tersenyum selesai menjelaskan begitu. Aduh sialan, ternyata memang benar, aku udah mulai hidup dan mengingat ini kembali  
"Lalu? Aku minta apa lagi?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya seperti itu ke dia, Niou melihat ke langit langit kamarnya, mencoba mengingat.  
"Kau minta, lebih cepat dan lebih dalam, begitu lah"  
"Serius?" Niou tersenyum dan ngangguk. Aku memerah lagi mukanya. Malu banget. Aku benar benar ga ngerasa kalo misalnya aku yang mau.

"Ga apa apa kali, Bun. Biasa kalo manusia melakukan hubungan gini" benar juga ya Niou. Manusia hanya nyari yang enak aja sih. Emang sifatnya kayak gitu kok. Niou membuka lemari dan menggunakan pakaian, celana pendek dan kaos. Dia juga memberiku pasangan yang sama, celana pendek dan kaos. Aku menggunakannya sambil memandang Niou yang sedang melipat yukata miliknya dan milikku. Iya lalu mengajakku untuk makan pagi. Aku turun bersamanya. Kakaknya Niou sudah ada di dapur menyiapkan makan pagi. Adiknya Niou sudah makan duluan, dia melihatku sambil tersenyum, dia juga menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana semalem?" Kakaknya Niou bertanya kepadaku sambil memberikan aku piring untuk makan  
"Hah? Semalem? Maksud kakak apa?" kakaknya Niou tersenyum  
"Alah, Marui-kun jangan sok polos deh. Aku tau kamu ngapain aja ama Masaharu semalem" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Niou langsung datang dan menepuk bahuku  
"Nee-chan, kalo dia ga mau jawab jangan di paksalah"  
"Tapi kan aku ingin tau kamu ngapain aja ama Marui-kun (=3=)"  
"Ga usah lah... ini antara aku dan Bunta aja" Niou memandangku dan menyuruhku makan.  
"Ya ya, maaf ya Marui-kun"  
"Ah! Ga apa apa kok" Kita semua makan bareng sambil ngobrol. Hanya kami berempat aja yang makan. Orang tuanya Niou lagi pergi keluar kota, nanti malem baru pulang. Kita saling berbagi cerita. Kakaknya Niou kalo di dengar dari cerita yang iya ceritakan, ternyata dia isengnya sama kayak Niou. Yah, mau apa lagi, kakak adik gitu. Adikku juga iseng si. Tapi, aku kan anak yang baik hati *ditimpuk*. Ya deh, anak yang biasa aja. Selesai makan, aku rasanya ingin mandi deh. Aku minta mandi sama Niou. Bukan di mandiin gitu maksudku! Kakaknya Niou mengambil handuk baru, dan memberikannya kepadaku. Lalu aku mandi deh. Airnya di sini hangat, ga kayak rumahku. Enak si mandi hangat hangat gini. Pengen banget, pake air hangat terus berendam, tapi ini kan rumah orang lain. Mana bisa seenaknya. Selesai mandi aku ke kamarnya Niou. Aku melihantnya menyiapkan baju untukku pulang. Soalnya aku datang ke sini juga gara gara 'itu'.

"Kau ga bawa baju ya?"  
"Maaf banget ngerepotin.. aku ga bawa"  
"Ga apa apa kok, kamu bisa pinjem punya aku"  
"Terima Kasih Niou" aku lalu mengenakan pakaian yang di pinjamkan oleh Niou. Agak kebesaran si. Tapi untuk jalan ke rumah doank, kayaknya ga terlalu kelihatan. Niou bilang dia mau nganterin aku sampai rumah. Tapi aku bilang jangan. Selalu saja merepotkan. Akhirnya aku pulang sendiri. Perasaan jalan ke rumah jauh ya, tapi kok, ini belom belom udah nyampe aja. Aku lagi kepikiran mulu, soal tidur bareng pertamaku sih. Hah... jadi mikirin yang ngga ngga. Biar ga banyak mikir aku dengerin lagu aja deh.

Sesampai di depan rumah aku mengetuk pintu. Yang bukain pintu adikku. Mereka senang gitu melihatku, Ibu juga. Ayah kayaknya mau marahin aku ni. Tapi untung dia ga di rumah. Ibu ga banyak nanya kok, dia cuman nanya satu aja, 'semalem kau kecapean ya?' aku jawab aja jujur, kalau aku memang kecapean dan akhirnya tidur di rumahnya Niou. Ibuku menerima jawaban itu, tapi adikku, setelah mereka mendengar kata 'tidur di rumahnya Niou' mereka udah mulai mengejekku. Sampai ibuku bertanya, 'ada apa dengan Niou memangnya?' ahh! Tu anak berdua nyebelin banget! Aku ke kamar ku dan langsung ganti baju. Aku akan mencuci bajunya Niou dan baru ku kembalikan.

_TBC_

* * *

Um... Ini masih ada lanjutannya kok, tunggu ya...  
Chapter 7 ini aku dapet dari film apa gitu yang aku liat, tapi cuman sekilas. Ga berarti aku mencuri ya... aku kan bukan orang yang kerjaannya mencuri XDD

Yah... Mohon maaf kalau kurang mengesankan ya, para pembaca

Please review boys and girls!

Freja~


	8. Frekiest day

**Chapter 8 : Freakiest day...**

* * *

Sudah kira kira 4 hari aku belum bertemu dengan Niou. Sepertinya dia juga ingin liburan bersama keluarganya, kata smsnya dia lagi di puncak. Yang menyatukan ku dengannya sekarang hanya smsan saja. Dia juga ga bisa langsung bales kalo aku sms. Sibuk, ya itu biasa. Terutama kalau sama keluarga. Kalo malah smsan mulu nanti di marahin ama ortu. Jadi, aku mengerti situasinya kok. Aku bisa juga di bilang bosen. Karena, aku memang bosen! Aku udah nelphone semua anggota rikkai kalo perlu. Akaya, di bilang dia lagi keluar kota. Jackal, balik ke kampung halamannya. Renji, pokoknya dia bilang sibuk. Yagyuu, ga bisa di telphone. Sanada-fukubuchou, takut nelphonenya (T.T) Yukimura-buchou, di pantai ama keluarganya. Keluargaku belom jalan jalan bareng ni. Tak kusangka liburan ternyata cepat banget ya... kira kira beberapa minggu lagi masuk sekolah baru. Ibuku nangis nangis, waktu aku mau daftar SMA. Dia bilang anak kecilku sudah besar. Ngomong ngomong SMA, Niou SMAnya dimana ya?

Aku tiduran di kasur memandang langit langit kamarku. Hari ini ga ada rencana apa apa sih. Ibu ada di kamar, Ayah seperti biasa dia kerja, belum pulang. Adik, sedang main di kamarnya sendiri. Aku nungguin Niou bales SMSnya. Lama. Tapi ga apa apa si. Hari ini hujan si. Jadinya, bawa suasana ngantuk. Aku tidur aja deh. Sekarang jam berapa si? Kok ngantuk ya? Baru jam 1 siang. Tiba tiba aku terbangun mendengar ringtone bluest sky berbunyi berarti tandanya Niou telephone. Yah karena tau itu Niou, maka akan ku angkat saja.

"Moshi moshi?"  
"Moshi moshi, Bunta"  
"Niou, apa kabar?"  
"Baik aja, kau?"  
"Baik juga kok"  
"Lagi apa kamu?"  
"Tidur"  
"Ganggu ya?"  
"Ga kok" yah gitu de, setiap kali dia telephone kita cuman basa basi aja, soal apa aja yang keluar di pikiran di jadiin topik pembicaraan. Ampe akhirnya, mamanya Niou harus teriakin 'get of the phone' gitu haha, kasihan Niou di marahin. Biasalah dia, I did say I worn him. Kita biasanya bicara ampe setengah jam. Tadi, dia nanyain kalo aku mau oleh oleh atau ga. Boleh aja si! Kenapa ga gitu :D Setelah itu, aku makan siang sendirian. Bosen masak sendiri, kalo begitu aku makan di luar aja. Aku izin ama ibuku, dan langsung pergi deh.

Sendirian aku jalan aja di kota. Sambil dengerin lagu deh. Ujung ujungnya aku makan MC Donald. Eh? Kok aneh si? Sekarang hari apa si? Kok pada banyak yang pacaran ya? Jijik deh jadinya. Kayak jomblo gue di sini. Ga enak. Akhirnya aku makan take away aja. Aku duduk di taman sendirian sambil makan burger. Melihat anak anak pada main ama binatang peliharaannya. Anjing, kucing, hamster, iguana juga ada (lo?). Rasanya pengen punya peliharaan deh. Tapi Ibu alergi si. Di deket sini, jual makanan burung, buat di kasih ke burung yang liar gitu. Aku beli aja iseng. Aku kasih deh ke burung-burung. Semuanya pada dateng ga nyantai gitu hehe, lucu liatnya.

"Eh? Marui-kun?" terdengar suara ada yang memanggilk. Siapa ya? Aku menengok ke belakang saja  
"Oh! Yagyuu! Hai!"  
"Hai, sendirian?"  
"As you can see, yes"  
"I see, where is Niou-kun? I thought you two would always be together"  
"Jangan pake inggris donk! Lama-lama bingung ni... Niou ke puncak"  
"Oh begitu too..." Aku melempar makanan ke burung burung tersebut lagi. Mereka kelihatan lucu sekali memakan biji bijian itu.

"Yagyuu, juga sendirian?" aku menatap Yagyuu yang kelihatannya sedang bengong  
"Ah... sepertinya iya" sepertinya iya? Aneh banget si ni orang?  
"Kau, sehabis ini ngapain?" aku berpikir sebentar, iya juga ya. aku mau kemana ya abis ini  
"Pulang kali. Kenapa?" Yagyuu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan melihat ke arah lawan ku. Seakan membuang mukanya. Tampaknya iya bingung.

"Ku dengar, film eclipse udah keluar tu. Kau mau nonton?" Yagyuu nawarin aku nonton? Boleh tu, aku lagi bokek, siapa tau dia mau beliin tiketnya hehehe.. jahat banget deh gue  
"Boleh! Lagian aku juga ga ngapa-ngapain tu, haha" kita berdua setuju dan berangkat nonton. Sesampai di mall, kita langsung naik ke blitz megaplex dan beli tiket. Hanya untuk berdua saja. Dia bilang sama aku kalau dia yang akan membayarkan tiketnya.  
"He? Ga apa apa ni, Yag?"  
"Ga pa pa kok, makanannya nanti juga kubayarkan kok, tenang aja"  
"Baik banget si, kamu pasti kesepian" Yagyuu terdiam dan menutup mukanya dengan tangannya  
"Mengapa kau tau tentang hal tersebut?" terdengarnya seperti orang depresi deh, aku menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkannya  
"Sabar ya..." filmnya bagus kali ya? soalnya tadi jam terdekat saja udah penuh. Makannya kita dapet yang malem ni nontonnya. Masih kira kira 1 jam lagi tu, jalan jalan aja dulu. Kita ke toko buku lah dan segala macem. Sampai akhirnya kehabisan tempat untuk berkeluyuran. Duduk aja di restoran untuk istirahat.

Saling menatap sesama, aku mulai bicara. Banyak bertanya si ama dia. Sedangkan dia jawabnya singkat singkat gitu. Emangnya ini apa si? Yes/No question? Gilee.. ampe ga ada topik pembicaraan yang lain, semua ku pandang bisa kujadiin pembicaraan yang aneh aneh. Mana dia juga ga ngasih ekspresi lagi. Bikin BETE deh... dia minum teh. Aku minum milkshake. Aku juga berbagi, dia juga ga mau. aku tanyain sakit atau ga, dia bilang ga. Mau ngapain lagi, dia bilang terserah. Pengen beli buku atau ga, dia bilang ga. Jadi, pengen di getok deh. Akhirnya waktu berjalan, kita sudah waktunya nonton. Nonton bareng, dia yang beliin makanannya, dan minuman. Nonton deh, biasa aja filmnya, aku melihat ke arah Yagyuu duduk. Mukanya tampak biasa aja tuh. Seperti biasa, tidak ada ekspresi. Setelah nonton, aku berterima kasih ama dia, dan dia langsung di telphone. Siapa ya yang nelphone? Oh, ibunya. Kayaknya di marahin tuh. Ternyata benar, dia izin minta langsung pulang. Tanpa aku bilang apa apa, dia langsung lari pulang. Kurang aseeem... main kabur ajeehh... Ya udah deh, aku juga pulang.

Sampai di rumah, aku ke kamar dan langsung tiduran. Ngeliat hape dan ngecek kalo ada sms atau missed call. Ada! Dari Niou, 20 missed call, 20 message. Buset! Nganggur banget si ni anak. Aku buka smsnya. Semua dari Niou, nanyain, 'kok kamu ga jawab telphonenya?', 'lagi mandi ya?', 'bosen ya?', 'marah ya, jangan marah donk, kalo kamu marah aku minta maaf deh', 'udah makan belom?', 'jangan lupa makan ya, chayank', apaan si ni anak? Geje banget deh... missed callnya juga semua dari Niou. Sumpah tu orang aneh banget kalo jauh jauh dari gue. _

_TBC_

* * *

Umm... maaf geje ya, ku juga ga tau ni mau ngapain hehehe... tapi dont worry kok! Selanjutnya ada Niou dan Marui get together lagi XDD  
Sekali lagi maaf ya... untuk menghabiskan waktu mu, para pembaca sekalian

Mohon, untuk membagi waktu sedikit saja, untuk review, Merci!

Freja~


	9. Our Secret

**Chapter 9 : Our Secret**

* * *

Niou udah pulang dari puncak, dan hari berikutnya langsung dateng ke rumahku. Tebak dia bawa apa. Oleh oleh, tapi se kardus, isinya, yah... apaan kek, banyak pokoknya. Ampe ga terhitung (ihh...lebay ^^). Dia bagiin ke orang tuaku juga dan adik adikku. Dia sekarang ada di kamarku, sambil cerita-cerita tentang pengalamannya di puncak kemarin ama keluarganya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas panggkuanku, sambil bercerita panjang lebar. Sampe doer. Tiba tiba dia diam dan langsung bangun, mungkin karena mendengar suara ada yang masuk. Ibuku masuk, membawakan minum untuk Niou. Ia meletakkannya di meja. Lalu, ibuku malah akhirnya ngobrol panjang lebar ama Niou

"Niou-kun, anak yang manis ya, baik hati sekali ama Bunta dan adikknya sama orang tuanya juga, ampe di bawain oleh oleh banyak gini. Maaf ya merepotkan, jangan bilang ini semua Bunta yang nitip, haha, Ibu jadi malu deh"  
"Mah!" Ibuku memang kadang ngomongnya ngasal main keluar aja dari mulutnya tuh... bikin kesel juga si  
"Ah! Iya ibu lupa, hihi, maaf ya Bunta" lalu dengan itu dia keluar dengan senyuman khasnya yang manis itu. Niou pun bernafas legah. Memang tentang hal ini kita rahasiakan. Hal apa? Hal kalo kita pacaran tau! Aku ga tau gimana reaksi ibuku, kalau ketahuan. Meskipun di waktu waktu yang lain kita ga ketawan kalo udah ngapain aja, kita masih harus waspada lah.

Takku sadari ternyata udah jam 7.30 malam. Niou pun meminta izin untuk pulang. Aku biarkan aja dia pulang. Aku mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu. Aku berdiri sambil mendengarnya masih bercerita panjang lebar. Akhirnya, aku tutup percakapan ini dengan ciuman yang nasfu. Aku merasa di memainkan lidahku. Aku pun menarik ciuman tersebut. Niou tersenyum dan menciumku di dahi. Kali ini dia langsung mau pulang aja. Ia mengucapkan selamat malam dan 'I love you' lalu pergi. Aku kembali ke dalam, setelah menutup pintu di belakangku, adikku baru saja keluar dari dapur. Mereka melihatku agak.. Yah... Gimana ya? Gitu deh.. Trus ketawa sendiri gitu mereka berdua. Dasar gila. Aku pun naik ke kamarku. Membereskan sisa-sisa makanan, atau kotoran yang menyebar di kamarku. Aku sih bisa minta bantuan dari Niou... Tapi, masa dia ku suruh beresin kamarku si? Kan aneh... Setelah itu, aku makan malam bersama keluargaku.

Ayah udah pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Sekarang, kami berlima bergabung di meja makan. Adikku cerita tentang game baru yang akan keluar di bulan agustus nanti. Bilang aja mereka minta di beliin. Aku mah denger aja pembicaraan mereka. Ibu ku malah ketawa, dia bilang lucu melihat anak kecil. Ayahku bilang nanti dia pikirkan. Lalu ia menatapku, dan tersenyum hangat. Seperti layaknya seorang ayah. Aku pun tersenyum kembali terhadapnya. Dia tertawa kecil dan kembali makan. Aku jadi bingung ni, mau apa si ayahku ini.l

"Bagaimana harimu Bunta?" ayahku tiba tiba bertanya kepadaku. Aku pun menjawabnya dengan satu kata yang berarti banyak

"Baik. Papa sendiri?" dia mengangguk dan menjawab hal yang sama 'baik'

"Tadi ada Masaharu-nii~!" adekku tiba tiba ikut ikut dalam pembicaraan antar anak paling tua dan ayah. Mereka sambil ketawa sendiri gitu

"Masaharu? Siapa dia? Temannya Bunta kah?" ayahku melihat ke arahku sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Iya sayang... Masaharu anak yang kemarin abis pulang dari puncak, dan bawa banyak oleh-oleh itu lo!" ibuku menjawab untukku

"Oh... Iya ayah ingat" aku bernafas legah. Takutnya ayah atau ibu bisa ngomong macem macem gitu. Yah, mau ngomong kek, nanya kek, tapi kalo semua itu membutuhkan jawaban yang ga penting kan sama aja. Kami semua pun selesai makan. Malam ini giliranku mencuci piring. Ya sudah, aku cuci aja tu piring.

Di dapur, suasana sepi karena, aku hanya sendirian. Mencuci piring ga parah parah amat kok. Lumayan enak tu, lo? Kok aku bilang gitu si? Ibuku masuk untuk membantuku mengelap piring, dan meletakkannya di laci dan lemari. Sambil cerita cerita yang seru, tapi di tengah cerita itu ibuku bertanya soal topik pembicaraan yang paling ku tidak suka sekarang. Yap! 'pacaran'

"Bunta, mama hanya ingin tau ni. Kamu udah punya pacar belum?" mataku terbuka lebah, jantung berdetak cepat ni.

"Hmm, ngga"

"Oh.. Kalo temen kamu si Masaharu itu punya pacar ga?"

"Dia juga ga punya tu"

"Oh, pantes kalian deket. Senasib! Ahahaha!" ibuku tertawa kencang, aku juga ikut tertawa aja. Soalnya kalo aku ga ikut ketawa nanti dia malah bingung. Meskipun ketawaku ga sesuai dengan lubuk hati, jadi pura pura aja. Selesai cuci piring, aku kembali ke kamarku. Menyiapkan buku dan belajar. Selesai belajar, aku tidur tiduran di kasur sambil dengerin lagu. Sepi. Tumben. Biasanya Niou sms atau apa kek. Karena kupikir Niou ga sms, jadi tidur aja deh.

Pagi paginya, HP ku ada 1 message. Kubuka, ternyata tidak salah lagi dari Niou. Iya berterima kasih atas hari yang kuberikan kemarin. Aku balas sama sama aja deh. Setelah membalas smsnya aku tidur lagi deh. Apa pun yang terjadi, rahasiaku dan Niou harus terjaga, kalau tidak, mati kita.

_TBC_

* * *

Thank you telah membaca! Seneng deh ada yang mengikuti ceritaku sampai chapter ini, dan masih terus nge review. Yang ini juga jangan lupa di review ya!

Minna! Aku punya pengumuman ni. Kan sekarang udah mulai sekolah. Jadinya, aku ga bisa update 3 hari sekali. So, aku akan update sebisa mungkin setiap hari sabtu malam atau minggu malam. Kira kira jam 7an kali.

Yang ini tadinya pengen ku update lebih cepat ternyata akhirnya hari senin deh... sibuk si *sok sibuk*

Yap! Itu sekedar informasi untuk ini, arigatou gozaimasu

XOXO

Freja~


	10. Alone At Home

**Chapter 10: Alone at home**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari ini, rasanya aku males banget. Padahal hari ini harusnya menjadi hari yang paling sibuk. Tadi pagi udah bales smsnya Niou, tapi dia ga bales balik. Payah ni orang. Aku melihat jam, sekarang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Tapi, suasana rumah terdengar sepi. Pagi itu aku turun ke bawah. Mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya. Dari jendela dapur, aku melihat anjing tetangga yang besar sekali. Yah.. Ga besar besar amat si. Anjingnya konon katanya baik, tapi kalo menurut pengamatanku galak, jahat, dan pemakan manusia.

Ting Tong

Ku mendengar suara bel pintu depan. Lalu, aku langsung menyerbu ke arah itu berbunyi. Semoga bukan Niou, malu aku kalo masih pake piyama.

"Pagi Bunta!" oh sial! Ternyata emang si Niou beneran lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas dengan kata yang sama. Niou memandangku sambil menutup mulutnya. Tebakku dia nahan ketawa. Aku suruh dia masuk dengan nada yang bosan. Dia langsung duduk di sofa, dan aku mengambilkan minum. Terdengar suara orang buru-buru turun tangga. Ah.. Ternyata ibuku. Aku meletakkan minumnya Niou di meja. Sepertinya dilihat dari penampilan ibuku, dia siap pergi tuh. Ku lihat, Niou membantu ibuku dengan kopernya yang super besar. Mau kemana dia? Dia mau ke luar negeri hanya berdua dengan ayah. Honey moon mungkin. Jam 10 pesawatnya akan terbang. Maka mereka harus cepat cepat berangkat

"Bunta! Kamu tau kan harus apa aja di rumah?" ibuku bertanya

"Ya mah! Aku kan udah gede... Jadi udah tau"

"Adik kamu nanti sore mau nginep di rumahnya tante, jangan lupa kamu cek ulang barang mereka dan kamu harus nganterin mereka ya!"

"Ya... Mah! Aku udah ngerti ni" ibuku tersenyum dan menciumku di kedua pipi

"Mama percaya kok. Bunta kan anak yang pinter! Masaharu tolong ya!" ibuku mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Niou hormat kayak waktu upacara bendera gitu. Aku curiga ni, ada apaan diantara mereka berdua. Dengan itu ayah dan ibuku pergi. Aku ke kamar adikku dan mengecek mereka berdua yang sedang membereskan kamarnya.

"Pinter kalian beresin kamar kalian sendiri" aku memuji mereka sambil tersenyum. Lagian mereka emang tumben kok beresin kamarnya. Mereka melihatku dan tersenyum

"Kakak! Nanti siang, kakak nganterin ga?"

"Aku sibuk sih" muka mereka langsung kelihatan murung gitu

"Tapi! Kan ada Niou, dia bisa kok nganterin kalian, gimana?" mereka langsung setuju setuju aja tuh. Lalu kembali membereskan kamarnya. Aku turun menyiapkan makan pagi untuk diriku dan adikku, tapi aku tanya ke Niou dulu. Siapa tau dia mau makan juga. Ah! Benarkan dugaanku, si Niou juga belom makan.

Di dapur aku memasak telor aja deh. Di tambah ama ikan, aku goreng kering aja. Ikannya tinggal 1 tapi gede. Baguslah! Tapi pagi pagi makan ikan apa ga aneh ya? Aku teriak bertanya ke adikku di lantai atas. Mereka malah mau banget makan paginya ikan. Ya aku goreng aja deh. Tapi semaleman di lemari es, ikanku beku ni. Sambil menunggu ikannya agak mencair. Aku mau liat si Niou ngapain si.

"Hai!" aku menepuk punggungnya yang sedang membuka jaketnya

"Hai juga" dia memelukku dan menciumku di kepala

"Niou, aku mau nanya 1 hal boleh ga?"

"Silahkan"

"Ada sesuatu ya diantara kau dan ibuku" aku menatapnya amat sangat curiga. Dia hanya melihat sana sini kayak orang cari 'alasan'. Tapi dengan simplenya dia jawab;

"Ga tu, kenapa emangnya?"

"Ah... Ga apa apa si, ngapain kamu hari ini kesini? Dan kau juga bawa barang yang banyak, mau nginep lagi?" Niou tersenyum sambil mengangguk ngangguk. Aku menyuruhnya membereskan barangnya di kamarku. Aku kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan masakanku. Setelah itu semua udah tertata rapih dan siap untuk di santap, waktunya pengumuman

"Oi! Makan paginya udah siap tu!" ga lama adikku langsung lari lari turun, Niou mengikuti di belakangnya

"Jangan lari lari di tangga lah! Nanti kepleset"

"Sorry nii-chan"

Kita semua pun makan pagi, dengan menu yang aneh. Niou cerita ga jelas gitu, aku si ga percaya, tapi kalo di lihat dari ekspresi muka adikku kayaknya mereka mau denger lanjutannya. Setelah makan aku menyuruhnya untuk siap siap nanti nginep di rumah tante. Sedangkan aku dan Niou mencuci piringnya. Saat mencuci, Niou memelukku dari belakang. Tangannya mengelilingi pinggangku. Bibirnya menciumi tengkuk leherku. Ni anak! Pagi pagi udah minta apa si? Tapi dia gini biarin aja deh. Lagian ga ganggu gini.

"Waduh kakak... Begini lagi ya... Payah..."

"Memalukan..."

"He-eh"

Niou berhenti mencium tengkukku dan memandang mereka berdua. Aku juga memandang mereka berdua rasanya ingin teriakin gitu, tapi si Niounya malah

"Aku gini kan karena mencintai kakakmu!" ni orang gila apa! Jawabnya frontal banget! Dia memelukku semakin kencang, sambil kayak sok sok imut gitu deh. Adikku malah tertawa gitu. Aku gimana? Aku malu tau di giniin. Tapi kalo diantara kita gini ga apa apa kok. Selesai mencuci piring, aku suruh Niou meletakkan piring piring bersih itu di lemari atas. Kerjaan dapur selesai, sekarang ngapain lagi ya? Oh iya, nyapu, ngepel belom.

"Niou! Bantuin aku ngepel donk!" Niou dateng bawa baju yang harus di cuci, ya udah deh, aku cuci baju dulu.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Akhirnya selesai dengan semua kerjaan rumah. Entah itu cuci piring, cuci baju, nyapu, ngepel,dll. Sekarang itu semua sudah selesai! Waktunya istirahat. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Niou duduk di sofa, sambil nonton TV. Aku juga duduk aja di sampingnya. Aku merasa ada tangan yang menarikku lebih dekat. Aku pun bersenderan di bahunya. Niou mengelus kepalaku. Enak diginiin, rasanya jadi ngantuk. Tapi, karena aku langsung inget adikku minta dianter. Aku langsung bangun dan menuju kamar adikku. Ku buka pintu kamar mereka, melihat mereka sudah siap, berarti tinggal aku yang belum mandi. Aku menyuruh Niou mandi, dan kayak sebelumnya, dia mau mandi bareng. Ah, biarin aja deh.

Semua udah siap. Karena pekerjaan rumahku udah beres maka aku ikut aja. Aku menganter adekku sampai depan rumah tante. Saat di depan rumahnya, tante membukakan pintu, dan kaget melihatku dan adikku, seperti biasa, kalo orang ngeliat anaknya

'Waduh! Udah besar sekali kamu!' kira kira seperti itu lah. Aku pamit dengan tanteku dan menitip adikku. Kami ngengucapkan sampai jumpa, dan aku pergi berdua dengan Niou.

_TBC_

* * *

ini buatnya aga buru-buru, kelihatan ga? Ga kan? Soalnya aku tanggal 2- 7 agustus ada kegiatan live in gitu. Kayak percobaan tinggal di desa! I think this is gonna kill me. I am so scared! I don't know what to prepare! I know one thing to prepare, my mental.

Wish me luck ya guys! Semoga saya dapat melewati hari Live in dan tetap hidup. Supaya bisa update chap 11! LOL

mohon review dan doanya XDD

XOXO

Freja~


	11. CIEE Cemburu

**Chapter 11: CIEE Cemburu...**

* * *

Aku dan Niou jalan bareng ke arah perkotaan, tujuan yah apa lagi kalo bukan mall. Soalnya dari pada bete di rumah, mendingan jalan jalan ke mall aja. Aku bingung si mau ngapain. Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Aku lapar, ya sudah karena Niou juga sama laper maka tujuan pertama kita, makan donk! Kita makan di food court mall. Biar banyak pilihan gitu. Niou milih makanan china gitu, aku bingung mau makan apa, paling makan.. Yah... Mc donald? (emangnya si Amric makannya begituan mulu) Aduh bosen deh... Ikut makan yang sama ama Niou aja deh. Karena udah jam makan siang, maka tempatnya penuh ni. Untung cuman berdua, jadi ga kesulitan nyari tempat duduk. Kita makan sambil pandang pandangan. Tau tu si Niou, liatin aku mulu. Selesai makan, aku jalan jalan aja tuh sekitar mall. Semua toko rata rata pada sale. Aku ingin beli kaos, udah lama ga beli yang baru. Terakhir beli waktu lebaran (?) aku mengajak Niou untuk masuk ke toko baju yang diskonnya up to 70%. Itu bagus tau!

setelah beberapa jam kemudian, kayaknya beberapa menit deh. Aku keluar hanya membeli 2 kaos dan 1 celana. Sedangkan Niou beli 1 jaket. Lagian aku tawarin dia ga mau si. Niou akhirnya, dapet ide untuk kegiatan berikutnya.

"Ayo! Kau mau kemana? Selanjutnya kau yang milih" aku memandangnya berpikir

"Kalo nonton mau ga?"

"Nonton? Boleh! Aku suka nonton! Mau nonton apa?" Niou memberi tahuku untuk langsung ke bioskop aja, biar bisa liat film now playingnya. Ada 6 studio di mall ini. Apa ya, yang Niou pilih?

"Kau mau nonton ama, Bunta?" dia melihat ke arahku, sambil menunggu jawaban

"Hm... Apa ya? Aku bingung si.. Niou aja yang milih!" Niou kembali melihat ke poster film film yang akan di tayangkan

"Bagaimana kalo, eclipse?"

"Eh? Eclipse?"

"He-eh, katanya bagus lo, kakakku ampe nonton 3 kali" kakaknya ampe nonton 3 kali? Banyak amat, apa ga bosen! Orang filmnya cipokan mulu. Kalo gue itung cipokannya udah 12 kali (Freja: sumpah cipokannya emang 12 kali XD *ga penting*)

"Bunta kenapa? Kok diem gitu? Ga mau nonton eclipse ya?"

"Ah! Bukan itu masalahnya! Um... Masalahnya sih... Aku udah nonton"

"Oh.. Bilanglah"

"Kalo aku bilang nanti kamu malah bingung mau nonton apa"

"Ga apa apa kok, lagian menurutku filmnya jijik ah, katanya kakakku banyak cipokannya" aku hanya mengangguk, lagian emang bener, dikit dikit cipokan mulu. Bete nontonnya.

"Bunta, kamu nontonnya kapan?"

"Um... Kalo ga salah sebelum kamu pulang dari puncak itu lo"

"Oh... Sekeluarga ya?"

"Ga, berdua, ama Yagyuu"

"Oh... Yagyuu..." Niou terdiam sebentar dan menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan

"Yagyuu?" Niou bertanya kepadaku lagi, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja. Matanya Niou langsung membuat tatapan iri. Niou menatapku dengan tatapan tersebbut,

"Eh? Niou? Kau kenapa?" ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya

"Ah ga apa apa kok.."

"Ada masalah?"

"Ada. Tapi cuman masalah kecil"

"Sekecil apa?" aku bertanya kepadanya kayak anak kecil nanya ke mamanya, boleh bli mainan mahal ga? Gitu...

"Masalahku itu, kenapa Yagyuu nonton eclipse dengan kamu dan aku nggak?" tampangnya Niou sekarang kayak anak kecil ngambek. Pipinya jadi tembem gitu. Lucu sekali melihatnya seperti ini. Tangannya di lipat di depan dada. Lucu deh! Aku kemudian menarik tangannya dan memeluk lengannya. Niou kaget dan melihat ke arahku. Kemudian, dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku

"Niou, ga cemburu kan?"

"Yah... gimana ya bilangnya" tak kusangka dia jawab kayak gitu. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya bicara kayak gitu  
"Kenapa tertawa si?"  
"Lagian kamu lucu" menurut tampangnya, dia kaget mendengar aku bilang 'lagian kamu lucu' itu barusan

"Kok bisa lucu?" aku mengandeng tangannya dan mengayunkannya kayak anak anak

"Lagian, kalau udah tau kita jadian, kenapa harus cemburu, ya ga?" Niou tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah pembicaraan kecil barusan, kita mulai jalan lagi. Akhirnya ga jadi nonton, ga ada yang bagus si. Selagi mikirin mau kemana lagi, Niou akhirnya masuk ke toko buku, liat liat komik, ama novel mungkin. Aku juga ikut ikut aja. Belom ada keluaran yang baru nih. Sekarang udah jam 5 sore. Cepet banget! Aku kan ga boleh keluar rumah lebih dari jam 5, itu kalau orang tua ga ada di rumah. Aku cepet cepet nyari Niou dan, dan...

Dia ga ketemu

Mana dia? Kok aku ga liat dia ya dimana mana. Akhirnya aku keluar dari toko buku dan menunggu di luar, sekalian juga nelphone dia. Sial! Hapenya ga diangkat lagi, jangan-jangan di silent, kurang ajar. Aku SMS, beberapa menit kemudian juga ga di bales, AH! NIOU PAYAH. Aku masuk lagi aja deh nyari dia. Bakal susah ni nyari ni orang satu. Soalnya rame banget! Maklum lah, semua orang pada beli buku. Semua pada rusuh gitu deh. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Niou?"

"Mana aja kamu? Aku telephone malah ga angkat! Payah deh"

"EH? KAN AKU TELP KAMU JUGA KAGA DI ANGKAT"

"Iya iya, udah ayo kita pulang" Niou menarik tanganku dan kita pulang bersama. Malamnya sepi saat perjalanan pulang. Entah kenapa jalanan terasa rame, ada festival ya? oh ternyata orang tabrakan.

Sesampai di rumah tanpa basa basi Niou dan aku mandi bareng terus tidur.

"Aku kaget kamu sempet cemburu tadi"  
"Umm... iya aku juga sempet kaget"  
"Ga apa apa lah, aku kan mencintaimu, ga mungkin aku tinggalkan kamu"

"Alah..."

"Heh! Enak aja lo!"

"Haha! Tidur sana, mata mu udah merah tuh" Niou menciumku di dahi

"Good Night, Love you"

"Me too, so much"

~END~

* * *

Maaf telat... capek abis pulang Live in.. heheh XDD

Review yao! Thank you!

FREJA~


	12. Now there is a dog

Chapter 12 : Now there is a dog

* * *

Pagi hari aku terbangun di sampingnya Niou. Kenapa? Karena mentang mentang di rumah ga ada siapa siapa, Niou maunya kita tidur satu kasur, tapi ga ngapa ngapain sih. Aku bangun lebih cepat di bandingin Niou. Saat ku memandangnya, dia terlihat nyenyak sekali. Lebih baik tidak mengganggunya. Aku perlahan lahan, menyelimutinya, agar tidurnya tambah nyenyak, dan menuju ke dapur, untuk masak makan pagi. Sekarang tuh jam berapa si? Oh, baru jam 7.37. Makan apa ya? Pancake? Ah! Ada mixnya boleh juga tuh. Ya udah masak itu aja.

"Campur dengan air..bla bla bla... Diaduk..bla bla bla.. Ini mah gampang"

"Kalo gampang, buatin yang banyak ya" eh? Niou sudah bangun? Baguslah, maksudku aku ga harus bangunin dia gitu ahaha. Aku hanya melet ke dia saat bilang kayak gitu. Ya udah tuh, aku masak di situ Niou duduk baca koran di meja makan. Tumben baca koran, biasanya majalah bokep. Gila. Makanan selesai di buat, Niou dapet bagian yang banyak. Aku yah.. Porsi normal. Waktu makan diem diem aja. Tapi, selesai makan, dia mulai pengen minta cium cium lah, pengen di peluk, pengen meluk, dan lain lain lah. Waktu aku nyuci piring, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama, meluk aku dari belakang. Selesai dengan mencuci piring itu, aku suruh dia pergi ke pasar, eh bukan pasar si, supermarket aja better kualiti, untuk beli makan malam

"Kamu bisa kan beli ini, ini, dan ini. Kalo bingung nanya aja, tapi ga bakal kok, kan ada listnya. Inget! Ikutin list ok!" Niou mengangguk

"Ok! Sampai nanti siang!" saat aku mau menutup pintu Niou menahan pintunya dan menatapku dengan senyum khasnya

"No kiss?" aku melepaskan nafas, tapi, menarik jaketnya dan menciumnya. Tangannya Niou, dua duanya melipat di pinggangku, rasanya menarikku lebih dekat dengannya. Rasa ciuman itu pun mendalam, aku bisa merasa lidahnya Niou minta masuk. Tapi, sebelum ini semua terlalu jauh, aku langsung menarik ciuman tersebut. Niou menatapku bingung, dan aku melepaskan jaketnya dan memeluknya, dia pun memelukku balik

"Kenapa? Kau ga suka?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatapnya

"Bukan gitu tapi... Yah, jangan terlalu berlebihanlah, aku masih ngerasa kurang enak"

"Oh, hm... baiklah" Niou menciumku di dahi

"Aku akan lebih bisa menahan diri, ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, nanti kemaleman, sampai nanti, Bunta" aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku. Kututup pintu di belakangku dan mulai melakukan kegiatanku! Yaitu, ngepel, nyuci baju, nyapu dan laen laen... Huh! Ampe keringetan gini, setelah itu aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, nganggur! Hari ini sejuk sih, udaranya bersih juga, aku menyukai hari seperti ini, tenang...

"Guk Guk Guk!"

"Ihhh anjing tetangga menghancurkan suasana sunyiku, sialan!" aku bangun dari posisi duduk di atas sofa. Aku bosan, nungguin Niou pulang. Kok dia bisa lama ya? Aku mondar mandir aja, soalnya bosen. Nyari makanan ke lemari, buat snack. Tapi, ga ada, kasihan banget sih gue. Aku suruh Niou beli aja deh. Aku naik ke kamar dan mengambil HPku, untuk sms si Niou, minta beliin snack. Udah ku sms, tapi dia belum bales. Lama. Ya udah deh, aku tiduran aja di sofa. TVnya nyalah, AC juga nyala. Nungguin Niou kok jadi bete ya? Niou juga tumben lama, aku jamin pasti dia mampir dulu ke suatu tempat, makannya lama.

!TING TONG!

'Hm? Siapa tuh' Aku pikir, ga mungkin kalau Niou. Soalnya dia mah langsung masuk aja. Dengan malasnya aku terpaksa bangun dari sofa dan mengarah ke pintu.

"Ya?"

"Hallo! Maru maru bun bun! Apa kabar?" ah ternyata anaknya tetangga. Iya, tetangga yang punya anjing berisik itu.

"Ah... Rebecca, tumben dateng ke rumah, ada apa ini?" aku bertanya dengan nada yang membosankan. Soalnya aku ga suka ama ank ini, dia nyebelin banget! Sok banget gitu deh..

"Ah ngaa kookk~ ada Niou di rumah?" aku yang punya rumah kok Niou yang di tanya!

"Tadi dia pergi" aku jawab dengan nada yang ketus

"Lagi pula kau mau apa ama dia?" akhirnya aku tanya balik ama cewe satu ini

"ahh~ ga apa apa kok~ cuman nanyain aja tuh. Aku bisa minta bantuan ga?" dia tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, ih.. Ngapain sih begituan segala...

"Mau apa?" aku menatapnya keluar dan menarik sesuatu dari luar

"Tolong jagain Shasya selama aku pergi ke Moscow donk, bisa ga?" seneng banget gue dia pergi ke Moscow. Pergi aja sana ga balik. Sayangnya dia masih ada alasan untuk kembali, terutama kalau anjingnya di titip di sini

"Kenapa ga ikut si Shasya?" aku bertanya sambil menggendong anjing chihuahua kecil itu

"Soalnya kata mama, orang Russia alergi anjing! (boong banget) ya sudah lah! Ini jadwal makanan Shasya! Kalau butuh telp aku ya! Shasya punya HP sendiri kok, ok? Jadi, kalo mau telp aku pake HPnya Shasya aja! Makasih ya! Da da!" dengan itu anak ini ninggalin anjingnya dan pergi naik taksi. Anjingnya manis kok, dari tadi diem aja. Lucu juga kalo dilihat. Tapi... Kok dia bisa punya HP ya? Aku aja punya tapi, HPnya ga ampe BB segala. Huh...

~beberapa menit kemudian~

"Hallo sayang~ aku pulang~" Niou memelukku dari belakang

"Kamu lama banget!"

"Iya nihh... Tadi mampir dulu, ini siapa? Lucu amat! Anak kita ya?" aku menatapnya dengan muka 'apaan sih!' gitu, dia hanya senyum senyum aja.

"Canda... Jangan marah gitu donk!" aku meletakkan anjing itu di bawah dan biarkannya lari entah kemana. Aku menyuruh Niou meletakkan belanjaan di rak rak tempat biasanya. Niou naik ke kamar atas setelah itu, paling ganti baju. Aku tiduran di sofa (lagi) sambil dengerin orang nyanyi di MTV.

Hari sudah mulai malam kira kira jam 7. Aku menyiapkan makan malam, Niou malam ini hanya ingin makan yang simple, apaan ya? Udah deh aku buatin mie aja. Kita berdua makan sambil cerita joke joke yang jayus gitu deh. Setelah itu aku suruh kali kali, Niou yang cuci piring. Ya udah tuh, di komplain tapi tetep cuci piring. Selesai cuci piring aku duduk di sofa sambil nonton movie. Iya, kalo di channel X ada kayak movie night gitu jam 8an. Ya udah aku nonton aja ama Niou. Apaan ni? Kok filmnya beginian? Langsung tuh tv aku matiin...

"Kok di matiin sih, Bunta hmm?" aku merasa mukaku memerah

"N-Niou! Seperti yang kamu lihat film itu ada adegan yang bukan untuk anak seumur kita, tau!"

"Tapi... Aku kalau nonton begituan, jadi pengen" Niou langsung mendorongku sampai ke posisi tiduran. Punggungku berciuman dengan tempat duduk pada sofa, dan Niou pas di atasku.

"Ah! Niou!" dia tersenyum dan menciumku dengan nafsu. Ciuman kita tetap, aku merasa kakinya berpindah diantara kakiku. Tangannya yang satunya lagi menarik kaosku sampai melebihi kepala. Lalu, dia mulai meraba raba dadaku, dia juga sambil menciumi leherku. Tangannya mulai meraba sampai bawah, aku merasa tangannya mulai menuruni celanaku sampai...

"GUK GUK GUK!" sampai.. Anjing itu muncul.. Dia membawa piring makanannya di mulutnya dan menggerakkan ekornya. Menatap kami berdua dengan penuh keinginan. Aku tertawa kecil dan berdiri menggunakan bajuku kembali.

"Mau kemana, Bunta?"

"Anjingnya mau aku kasih makan, ayo! Shasya! Kita kasih kamu makan malam dulu deh, maaf aku lupa" aku menuju ke dapur bersama Shasya untuk mengambil makanannya.

"Huh! Anjing ini ganggu saja sih" aku dengar Niou bicara seperti itu saat aku kembali dan melihatnya nonton TV

"Kan masih ada malam lain" aku duduk di sampingnya

"Ya..."

~TBC~

* * *

привет! (privyet!/hi!/hallo!)

Comment allezvous? (how are ya?/apa kabar?)

Ahaha.. aku kembali nihh.. dengan chapter 12!

Maaf ya, pasti semua mikir kalo itu udah tamat.. TAPI SAYANGNYA BELUM! itu salah ketik aja LOL

Ini, saya sehari lebih cepat mengupdate, karena emang lagi ingin aja! dan juga di anjurkan oleh teman, hahaha...

Nanti juga masih ada chaptr 13. But, aku ga tau nih mau ceritain tentang apa di chap 13. Ada yang mau anjurkan, mungkin?

Y sudah sekedar dari saya~

Thank You

спасибо (spasiba)

Merci (thx)

Freja~!


	13. Salah Paham :3

Chapter 13 : Salah paham nih :3

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah aku sudah mendengar anjing sialan itu menggonggong. Menyebalkan sekali kalau punya anjing kayak begitu. Pantes aja ayah dan ibu ga boleh punya anjing. Aku pikir anjing itu pendiam, ternyata berisik. Mugkin tergantung jenisnya ya? Yagyuu punya anjing tapi ga berisik, besar lagi! Serem. Makannya aku kalau ke rumahnya Yagyuu, aku suruh Yagyuu masukin anjingnya ke kandangnya. Anjing gila itu masih aja gonggong. Akhirnya, terpaksa aku bangun. Padahal masih ngantuk! Niou aku lihat juga masih tidur. Nyenyak lagi, kok bias dia ga keganggu ya? aku meninggalkannya tidur di kasur. Dan turun ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan anjing tersebut. Anjing gila itu lagi lari lari ngejar ekornya. Dodol banget masa ekornya sendiri di kejar. Setelah dia melihatku, anjing itu langsung menghampiriku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia lompat lompat melihatku

"Kau lapar ya?" Shasya menggerakkan ekornya dengan cepat. Aku tertawa kecil dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilkannya makanan. Aku tuangkan secukupnya untuk Shasya makan. Setelah kutuangkan itu, dia langsung makan dengan lahap. Lucu juga anjing ini kalau lagi diam diam saja. Aku membiarkannya makan dengan tenang. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju ke ruang belakang untuk mengambil sapu, pel dan lain lain. Mendingan bersih berish dulu atau makan dulu ya? bersih bersih dulu aja deh. Ya sudah tuh, aku bersih bersih aja. Aku mulai nyapu dari kamar utama sampai ujung belakang dekat taman. Kamar orang tuaku, kamar adikku dan kamar mandi atas juga ku sapu pel. Kamarku, nanti aku suruh Niou aja, soalnya dia yang tidur di situ paling lama. Setelah itu aku membersihkan bekas makanan Shasya. Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Aku masih harus ngelap ngelap juga lagi.

"Rajin amat, pagi pagi udah bangun dan ngelap ngelap mana-mana, persis kayak istri yang aku mau" aku melihat ke arah Niou yang sedang bersenderan di pinggir pintu.

"Ah! Kau ga tau sih, aku kebangun karena harus ngasih makan Shasya tau!" Niou tersenyum

"Yah… aku terbangun karena kau ga ada di sampingku"

"Lebay… sini bantuin aku bersihin rumah, nyapu ngepel kamar atas, kamar aku aja tapi, ama tolong sapu halaman setelah itu"

"Siap bos!" Niou sok hormat gitu, setelah itu dia pergi. Aku tersenyum setelah itu. Niou manis kalo kayak gitu, lucu deh. Aku suka banget ama dia. Setelah mengelap lemari dan lain lain. Sudah waktuya aku masak makanan pagi. Sayangnya ini bukan di bilang pagi soalnya, udah jam 11 sih. Ya udah, brunch ajah.

"NIOU! Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Apa aja yang kamu buat aku makan!" iya sih. Apa aja yang aku buat dia makan. Dia emang baik sih. Aku selesai membuat makanannya dia makan dengan lahap, cape kali abis bersihin rumah. Ketawan dia ga pernah, soalnya ngeluh mulu sih! Aku suruh dia cuci piring. Setelah cuci piring, aku mandi duluan. Niou nonton TV ama anjingnya temenin dia di sampingnya. Panas banget hari ini! Sumpah ga bohong! Mandinya maunya pake air dingin mulu.

Aku turun ke bawah. Melihat seorang perempuan duduk di sofa rumahku sambil mangku Shasya. Siapa dia? Dia sibuk banget main ama Shasya, sampai ga tau kalau ada aku di sini. Aku menyapa duluan. Dia berdiri dan tersenyum kepadaku

"Hallo, namaku Natalia, salam kenal!" dia mengulurkan tangannya ke aku. Aku salaman dan tersenyum kembali.

"Ah! Marui kau sudah selesai, giliranku deh. Tunggu ya Natalia, aku akan kembali" Natalia tersenyum mendengar Niou bilang gitu

"Natalia ingin minum?" dia kembali duduk dan memanggku Shasya

"Tidak, terima kasih. Namamu Marui-kun bukan?"

"Iya, aku Marui"

"Namanya lucu ya!"

"Ah! Terima kasih" tiba-tiba telephone rumahku berbunyi dan ternyata ayah ibuku yang menelphone. Kata mereka, besok aku harus jemput adikku dari rumah nenek dan lusa mereka akan pulang. Niou sudah selesai mandi, cepat amat tuh. Maksudku, tumben. Ternyata saat Niou turun dia sudah rapih menggunakan baju yang biasanya di gunakan kalau mau pergi ke mall.

"Kau rapih banget"

"Iya, mau pergi ama Natalia, mau ikut?"

"Terserah deh…" aku bilang

"Marui-kun ikut aja, semakin banyak orangkan semakin rame" baiklah akhirnya aku ikut. Natalia sendiri sudah membawa mobil. Mobilnya kecil sih hanya Toyota Yaris. Niou yang menyetir. Padahal kita semua di bawah umur, kenapa udah nyetir segala, parah amat. Aku duduk di belakang sendirian, dengerin mereka berdua ngobrol ajah. Tentang, kayaknya apa aja yang ada di kepala mereka deh. Sampai di mall, aku hampir tertinggal, mereka berdua cerita mulu. Aku di belakang ikutin mereka. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan toko buku. Natalia yang masuk tapi Niou tetap di luar. Niou melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. 'apaan sih?' aku pikir. Akhirnya aku ngobrol ama Niou sebentar. Waktu bicara ama dia, tau ga dia bicarain tentang siapa? NATALIA! Aku jadi berpikir yang aneh aneh nih. Saat Natalia keluar, Niou menyapanya duluan. Lalu akhirnya, mereka mulai cerita lagi tentang apa aja dah. Aku denger sih ngomongin game gitu deh. Hari sudah mulai malam, dan semakin malam aku semakin di kacangin ama mereka berdua. Lama lama aku ga tahan rasanya mau pulang aja deh. Akhirnya, aku bilang, kalau aku cape maka kita semua setuju untuk duduk di suatu kafe. Aku mau memesan minuman dulu, Niou nitip Natalia juga nitip, ya sudah sekalian aja aku pesenin untuk kita bertiga. Saat aku kembali, aku melihat Niou sedang pegangan tangan denga Natalia, dan si Natalianya dia tersipu sipu. Sepertinya mereka bicara tentang sesuatu deh;

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, putriku. Aku mohon tinggallah bersamaku untuk selamanya"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang yang ada di rumahmu itu? Mereka pasti tidak akan menyukaiku di sana"

"Tenanglah, aku pasti akan mencari cara untuk membuat mereka akan suka kepadamu"

Hatiku serasa hancur mendengar Niou bicara seperti itu. Air mata hampir saja keluar dari mataku. Aku langsung lari. Entah mau kemana, pikiranku hanya ingin lari jauh dari Niou. Akhirnya, aku pulang sendiri. Sesampai di rumah aku meletakkan jaketku di sofa dan naik ke kamar atas. Aku rasanya mau marah banget ama dia.

"Niou brengsek!"

Aku menutup mukaku pakai bantal. Dan nangis sekencang mungkin. Aku bener bener pengen ini cuman mimpi, sayangnya ini bener terjadi. Aku bener bener ingin bunuh diri. Eh, ga sih, paling si Niou duluan yang aku bunuh. Beberapa menit kemudia pikiranku sudah mulai tenang. Aku ga perlu menangis kayak gitu lagi. Tapi, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang kukenal dari bawah. Dia sepertinya memanggilku

"Bunta! Kau ada di rumah ga? Bun?" Aku mendengar pintu terbuka

"Hei, kok kau main pulang aja sih, aku kan khawatir" Niou duduk di sampingku

"Biarin"

"Kamu kenapa, sayangku?"

"Ga apa apa kok, baik baik aja"

"Ada yang salah kah? Kamu, abis nangis?" Niou memegang mukaku dengan kedua tangannya dan menarik mukaku supaya berhadapan dengan mukanya. Satu jempolnya itu mengusap air mataku yang perlahan lahan ngalir lagi.

"Hei.. mau cerita ga?" Niou masih menatapku dengan muka yang khawatir

"Ngapain aku cerita ke kamu"

"Lo? Bunta, kok ngomongnya kasar gitu sih?" Niou makin ngelus mukaku

"KAMU JANGAN SOK PEDULI DONK! Kalau ga suka yah, ga usah dipikirin!" Niou terlihat sangat kaget saat aku bicara seperti itu. Aku menangis lagi

"Kau ngomog apa sih?"

"Jangan pura pura bodoh donk! Yang tadi soal kamu sama Natalia di kafe itu. Kalian berpegangan tangan, dan berkata hal hal yang romantis" Niou tersenyum dan tertawa kecil

"Apaan sih?" aku tiba tiba merasa malu

"Aku ga lovey dovey kok ama Natalia, hanya lagi latihan aja"

"Latihan?"

"Aku ada drama sayang. Aku kan ikut theater class. Jadi, ada drama untuk nanti di sekolah. Dan aku karakter utamanya dengan Natalia" Niou terseyum kepadaku

"Aku ga mungkin ninggalin kamu, kita kan udah resmi, inget waktu festival itu?" aku mengangguk, dan Niou mencium dahiku sambil mengelus rambutku

"I love you, Bunta, and you know that" aku tersenyum dan memeluknya

"Syukurlah…"

"Kamu salah paham, seandainya kau bias liat mukamu waktu nangis dan marah-marah gitu, hahaha" Niou tertawa aja seenaknya

"Huh… sialan lu Ni.. ini kan salahmu"

"Gat uh… kau aja terlalu gitu deh, hahaha" kesel gw ama ni anak lama lama

"Eh pernah ngerasai sepatu ga?"

"Hm.. belum tuh" Niou menjawab dengan nada yang main main

"Sini gw kenalin rasanya!"

"Puri~!" Niou langsung lari keluar kamar. Akhirnya, aku kejar aja dia. Sampai akhirnya main kejar kejaran deh semaleman.

~TBC~

* * *

Thank you atas suggest-annya si Yuiri chan XD

Kalo misalnya mau suggest bilang aja ya! Selama masih nyambung di cerita ini

Kecuali kalau mau request itu beda cerita LAL

Sekali lagi thank you ya! jangan lupa review ya, mon cherie

Love ya~!

XOXO

Freja~


	14. Sick

Chapter 14: Sick

* * *

Terdengar suara telephone berbunyi. Aku perlahan lahan membuka mataku, ku pikir itu mimpi ternyata telephone emang bunyi. Dengan terpaksa aku turun ke bawah sambil mengikat kimono tidurku di sekitar tubuhku. Ku lihat ID yang menelphone tersebut. Ternyata Ibu. Aku angkat telephone tersebut

"Hallo?" terdengar suara di sebelah

"Hai Mah" Aku tersenyum kecil

"Hallo sayangku, apa kabar?" suara lembut itu bertanya kepadaku

"Baik baik aja nih...Mama sendiri?"

"Mama juga baik nih, kamu tau ga? Di sini rame banget lo! Mama juga beliin kamu banyak oleh oleh lo, ada makanan khasnya, terus kaos, ada juga..."

"Iya mah makasi, ga usah di sebutin semua, nanti aku liat sendiri" aku tersenyum kecil, dan terdengar suaranya yang tertawa kecil

"Iya juga ya maaf deh, gimana kabarnya Niou?" aku berhenti sejenak, jantungku hampir lompat saat mama nanya yang kayak gitu. Sambil aku berfikir mau jawab apa. Aku merasakan ada tangan yang melipat di pinggangku.

"Niou?" Aku tanya kepada sosok lelaki yang ada di belakangku

"Iya sayangku, Niou, apa kabar dia?" aduh aku lupa mama masih di line sebelah sedangkan Niou udah di belakangku meluk meluk sambil nyiumin tengkuk leher gue.

"Emm... Niou..." sebelum aku jawab apa apa Niou mengambil telephonenya dan berbicara dengan mamaku seakan teman dekat gitu

"Aku baik tante" Niou menjawan sambil tersenyum

"Ah! Niou, senangnya kau baik baik saja, Marui nakal ga di rumah?"

"Ga juga, tapi membaik dari yang dulu" Niou sambil tersenyum ala 'liciknya' itu. Aku cuman liat aja si Niou ngobrol asik banget ama mama aku, aku aja ga seasik itu kalo ngomong ama mama aku kok dia bisa ya? Aneh ah aku masa bodo deh. Akhirnya aku pergi ke dapur mau buat teh hangat dulu buat kita berdua. Niou ga suka terlalu suka banyak gula, maka aku taro dikit aja di gelasnya Niou.

"Bunta~! Mami kamu mau ngomong sebentar!"

"Ya! Tunggu dulu!" aku berjalan meninggalkan dapurnya dan menuju telephone. Niou memberikannya kepadaku dan langsung memeluk leherku

"Hallo?"

"Bunta-chan, hari ini jangan lupa jemput adek kamu ya!"

"GUK GUK!"

"Suara apa itu?" Ibuku bertanya menaikkan suaranya, aku lupa kalau dia sebel ama binatang, terutama anjing

"Ah bukan apa apa kok mah, cuman Niou lagi iseng aja, hahaha..." aku menjelaskan dengan pura pura tertawa sedangkan si Niou aku suruh mingkemin tu anjing

"Oh, suaranya mirip amat? Jangan jangan Niou siluman anjing!" hah?

"Apaan sih mama ga lucu banget!"

"Ahahaha canda sayang, ya sudahlah nanti mama kabarin ya kalau kamu udah pulang dengan adikku, da da!" dengan itu line di sana putus. Aku menutup telephonenya dan menatap ke anjing yang sedang di gendong Niou. Anjing itu pun menatapku dengan muka yang seakan akan tidak bersalah, ekornya yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan di tambah lagi lidahnya yang keluar masuk dari mulut. Aku menyamakan tinggiku dengan anjing yang di gendong Niou.

"Dasar, aku hampir dimarahin mama tau" Niou tersenyum dan meletakkan anjing itu biar lari entah kemana. Aku menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan pagi.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Makan kamu..." Niou tersenyum di belakangku dan menarikku ke sofa

XXXXXX

Aku terbangun dengan keadaan yang pusing banget. Kepalaku kunang kunang. Tapi aku terpaksa bangun. Aku meninggalkan sofa yang tadinya jadi tempat tidurku dan dadanya Niou yang tadinya aku jadikan bantal. Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Ouch! Abis sex pasti sakit banget. Badanku rasanya berat.

Brukkk!

Aku terjatuh di lantai menatap lemari bagian bawah. Badanku bener bener lemas, aku juga pusing pusing gitu. Terdengar suara Niou yang memanggilku. Dia mengangkat badanku dan meletakkan kepalaku di pangkuannya

"Kau kenapa?" dia bertanya matanya terlihat sangat khawatir. Aku tidak suka membuat orang khawatir. Maka dengan memaksakan diri, aku coba bangun dari pangkuannya Niou dan pura pura kuat. Padahal jelas sekali aku lemas.

"Aku ga apa apa kok, cuman tadi kehilangan keseimbangan doank" aku tersenyum terhadapnya. Tapi sepertinya dia tau aku bohong.

"Bohong... kau sakit ya?" dengan itu dia menempelkan dahinya kepada dahiku. Ini membuat mukaku sedikit merah

"Kau agak anget, istirahat sana"

"Aku baik baik saja tau Ni—NIOU!" Niou langsung mengangkatku dan membawaku ke kamar. Dia memang gila kalo soal beginian. Sampai di kamar, aku diletakkan di atas kasur dan di selimutin sampai sebatas leher. Dia duduk si pinggir kasur

"Ini pasti gara gara aku, seandainya tadi pagi kita ga... yah gitu deh... pasti kau akan sehat..."

"Biasa aja kali Niou. Aku juga ga marah... OMG! Aku harus jemput adekku!" Niou menahan dadaku

"Santai aja, biar aku yang jemput" baiklah kalau begitu Niou aja yang jemput. Saat kuberi tahu kapan dia harus jemput maka dia langsung mandi dan siap siap berangkat. Aku baru ingat! Kalau misalkan kita belum makan pagi! Aduh sialan banget. Saat ku bilang pada Niou kalau kita belum makan, Niou sendiri ngaku ngaku udah makan. Padahal belum, atau aku aja yang belom ya? dia segera turun ke bawah dan kembali ke atas membawa semangkuk bubur ayam. Dia meletakkannya di pinggir kasur

"Maaf ya... aku baru inget kalau kau belum makan"

"Ga apa apa kok" aku memandang bubur itu dan mengacak ngacak isinya

"Kenapa? Ga nafsu?"

"Bukan itu...A—k" dengan perkataanku belum selesai. Niou mengambil mangkuk itu dan mulai menyendokki bubur itu.

"Ayo Buntaa~! Ada kereta mau dateng...!" aku mengambil suapan yang konyol itu dan mengambil mangkuknya kembali dari Niou.

"Ga usah di suapin lah... adeh banget deh lu" Niou tertawa kecil dan mencium dahiku. Dia melihat jam, tak kusangka udah jam 1. Setelah itu ku langsung menyuruhnya menjemput adikku.

Setelah aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup, aku melanjutkan makanku. Selesai makan, mangkuk ku letakkan di meja belajar, dan aku kembali ke kasur untuk istirahat. Tapi, aku ga enak banget nih, belom mandi! baru inget! Ya udah tuh aku mandi aja dulu, semoga air panasnya masih ada. Setelah mandi serasa lebih nyaman. Perasaanku mulai pusing lagi, langsung aja aku tidur di kasur.

_TBC_

* * *

MAAFFFF BANGET YAA!

Aku telat banget updatednya... soalnya kemarin papa mama ngawasin aku ketat gitu, jadi aku ga bebas hehehe... akhirnya aku baru update minggu ini deh, maaf yaa...

Untuk membalas aku sekalian update chapter 15 deh! Tapi tunggu aku buat dulu ya XDD *digetok* aku ngebut deh ngetiknya :DD

Tunggu ya~!

XOXO

Freja~


	15. Sick Part 2

Chapter 15 : Sick Part 2

* * *

Saat membuka mata, kepala udah kerasa pusingnya kayak apaan juga. Masa aku bisa sepusing ini sih, gara gara si Niou doank! Kayaknya aku memang kecapean deh, di tambah lagi aku juga banyak pikiran (Gaya banget deh) aku melihat jam, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore. Aku bangun dan berpindah ke posisi duduk. Kepalaku rasanya bener bener berat, jadi aku tambahin bantal buat kepalaku. Aku ambil bantalnya Niou dan kutambahkan di tumpukan milikku.

"MASAHAAARUUU!" aku teriak memanggilnya. Tak lama kemudian ada suara kaki yang naik tangga dengan cepat sekali. Kedengarannya hampir terpeleset jatuh. Kemudian pintu kamarku terbanting terbuka.

"KENAPA?" aku menatap mukanya yang panik dengan senyuman manis. Dia menghampiriku dan meletakkan belakang tangannya di dahiku

"Buset! Kau anget banget, coba aku ambil, alat yang buat ngukur panas dulu" lalu dengan itu dia meninggalkan ruangan. Masa namanya ga tau sih. Abal banget tuh anak. Aku jadi menunggunya, kepalaku makin berat.

"Nii-chaan~~ Apa kabarrr?" adikku berdua langsung datang menghampiriku

"Baik baik saja kok" aku tersenyum kepada mereka

"Baik baik kok di kasur sih" aku bingung menjawab mereka, kadang mereka lebih pintar dari pada aku huhh...

"Hmm soalnya aku kayaknya lagi sakit nih.. tadi pagi udah ga enak badan" aku tersenyum maksa kepada mereka, jadi ingat tadi pagi deh

"Pasti gara-gara Niou ya? dia 'ngelakukan' sesuatu ke nii-chan ya?" mereka memasang tampang curiga kepadaku. Aku benar benar terpojok ama pertanyaan mereka. Dasar anak dua ini. Tiba tiba Niou masuk ke kamar. Tatapan mereka langsung ke arah Niou yang masuk dan langsung duduk di pinggir kasur

"Kenapa?" Niou bertanya ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang bingung, sedangkan mereka menatap Niou dengan tampang ga suka gitu

"Mereka kenapa?" Niou mengulang pertanyaannya kali ini mengharapkan jawaban dari aku, gimana ya jawabnya?

"Brother complex mungkin?" Niou tersenyum kecil dan mengukur suhu badanku. Adikku masih aja menatap Niou dengan tampang yang ga enak gitu. Aku sendiri ngerasa bersalah Niou tinggal di sini jadinya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua seperti berbisik bisik gitu. Suasana kamar lumayan sepi dengan menunggu hasil yang akan di katakan oleh termometer tersebut. Niou baca majalah. Adikku aku bisik bisik, aku sendiri bengong

"Hmmm ini aneh banget..." Niou tiba tiba bicara sendiri, sepertinya mengkomentar kepada artikel yang sedang ia baca

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Film ini, yang ada di majalah, masa kan mau di buat movie, tapi alurnya aneh"

"Ah masa? Kayak apa?" aku bertanya sambil melihat majalah itu

"Hm, ceritanya ada alien gitu mau mencuri warna yang ada di bumi, terus.. WOW! Character ini mukanya aneh banget... hahaha!" Niou sambil membaca sisa dari artikel tersebut diikuti dengan ketawa kecil kecil

"Apa lucunya? Film ini kan gendernya emang comedy, wajarlah movienya kayak gitu" Niou mengangguk dan menutup majalah tersebut. Terdengar suara termometer tersebut berbunyi. Niou menariknya dan melihat termometer tersebut

"Hmm... kau lumayan anget juga"

"Berapa emangnya?"

"39,6 kenapa emangnya"

"ITU ANGET BANGET TAU DODOL!" aku marah ke dia, masa ga tau deh kalo itu tuh kan termasuk anget! Ya kan? Niou bangun dari posisi yang duduk di pinggir kasur tersebut dan sekarang menuju ke luar kamar. Mau kemana dia? Eh? Tanpa kusadari adikku juga sudah pergi. Mereka pada kemana ya? sekarang aku sendirian di kamar.

"Ughhh... kepalaku pusing banget... rebahan dulu ah~" aku tiduran aja terlentang. Nungguin Niou balik, siapa tau dia nanti balik. Ngantuk juga sihh lama lama...

XXXXXXXXXX

Ngghhh... kepalaku masih pusing... rasanya ga enak banget! Ngomong ngomong sekarang jam berapa ya? aku liat jam sekarang jam 9 malam. Aku melepaskan nafasku dan memegang dahiku, eh? Ada apa ini? Kain? Ohh... tadi abis Niou kompres. Airnya udah ga terlalu dingin nih. Aku menyelupkannya kembali ke baskom yang ada di samping kasurku itu. Aku berdiri ke posisi duduk dan mulai memijat samping kepalaku, sebeeelll banget! Aku bener bener pusinggg... rasanya mau nangis deh...

"Kapan sembuhnya ya?" aku berpikir ke diri sendiri, sebelum terdengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka. Muncul sosok lelaki yang ramping sambil membawa makanan dan beberapa obat botol

"Niou?" aku menatapnya bingung, kenapa ya aku menatapnya bingung

"Hei, gimana perasaanmu sayangku?" Niou meletakkan tangannya di dahiku, untuk ngecek tempratur tubuhku

"Masih pusing banget nih... dan tolong donk AC kamarku di matiin"

"Orang udah mati, dari tadi lagi"

"Oh.. kok masih dingin?" Niou tersenyum dan berdiri membuka lemariku untuk mengambil selimut lagi

"Kau aja yang lagi sakit, jadi kesannya dimana mana dingin, nih selimut lagi ya" Niou menyelimutiku hingga sebatas pinggang. Niou menatap wajahku, mengelus pipiku dengan lembut, tanganku menghampiri tangannya yang duduk di pipiku. Matanya menatap ke mataku. Matanya yang tajam dan penuh percaya diri itu selalu membuatku lemas. Tak lama setelah acara tatap tatapan tersebut, aku dapat merasakan bibirnya yang hangat bersentuhan dengan bibirku yang rasanya dingin. Di tambah lagi lidahnya yang memasukki rongga mulutku ini. Rasanya geli geli tapi ada hangat hangatnya juga

"Nghhh...ahhh...ahh" sambil dia menjilati hampir semua sisi mulutku aku dengan tidak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan desahan itu, ingat ya loh! Dengan _GA_ sengaja. Lama lama ciuman tersebut jadi ga lembut seperti yang pertama kalinya. Niou dengan seluruh tubuhnya sudah manjat ke atas kasur dan berada di atasku. Aku pun anehnya—mungkin terbawa suasana, jadi memeluknya di leher dan juga membantu memanaskan suasana dengan membantu memperkasar ciuman yang di beri Niou

"Mghhh...nghh..nhhh...Ni—Niou..."

"Jangan desah gitu donk...hhh...aku jadi bersemangat nihh..." Niou tersenyum dan menciumku lagi, di tambah tangannya yang sudah menyelip di bawah kaosku.

"Ya ampunnn~~ ga lagi sakit atau sehat, kakak selalu di gituin... parahh nihh..."

"Iyaaa parahhh~~" terdengar suara anak kecil yang 'mengganggu' sudah kuduga itu adikku. Niou mendengar itu langsung menghentikan semua aksinya, dan mukanya aga memerah karena malu ketawan ama anak kecil. Aku hanya menatap mereka dan tersenyum sambil ketawa dengan terpaksa.

"Kakak ga malu apa ketawan ama adikknya gitu?" mereka berdua menghampiriku dan menatapku

"Hmm... entahlah.." Niou tersenyum setelah aku menjawab itu

"Aneh.." dengan itu mereka menuju pintu keluar

"Eh! Tunggu dulu" aku panggil mereka berdua. Pastinya mereka berhenti donk

"Kenapa kak?" mereka menatapku

"Kalian ngapain tadi masuk ke kamarku dan cuman nanya aku begituan doank? Hm?" mereka berdua tertawa kecil dan senyum senyuman ga jelas gitu deh

"Soalnya kita mau liat kondisi kakak" jawab mereka, dan itu jelas sekali jawaban yang boong

"Kalian boong, kelihatan tau" Niou membantuku

"Jawab yang jujur donk, masa anak kecil udah boong sih" di tambah lagi kalimat Niou yang sok bijaksana itu

"Hmm... sebetulnya sih, tadi aku abis dari toilet dan mendengar suara 'ah ah ah' gitu di kamar kakak, jadi aku panggil Kazu yang lagi duduk di bawah untuk ikut denger juga" mukaku memerah mendengar itu Niou tertawa kecil dan menghampiri mereka

"Lain kali jangan main masuk ya, ketuk pintu dulu ok? Itu namanya ga sopan"

"Kakak Niou juga ga sopan cium cium tuan rumah gitu, jijik ah!" dengan itu mereka berdua pergi sambil ketawa tawa, seakan bangga dengan kalimat terakhir itu

"Sabarlah Niou, mereka cuman anak umur 8 tahun doank kok" Niou menghampiriku dan memberiku semangkuk bubur, lagi

"Kok bubur mulu, bosen tau..."

"Kau mau apa donk?" Niou tampak terkejut

"Apaan kek, yang penting jangan bubur gitu, tapi aku juga ga nafsu sih.."

"Makannya itu aku kasih bubur cintaku, soalnya aku tau kalau orang sakit itu biasanya ga nafsu makan, jadi aku kasih kamu makanan yang ringan untuk di konsumsi orang sakit, ok? Ga apa apa sih kalau kamu ga mau makan bubur, aku buatin makanan yang lain asal kamu habisin"

"Hm... ga ah... bubur aja baik kok, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Niou bertanya sambil ngeliat takaran obat yang ada di botol

"Suapin!" aku kalau sakit rasanya manja banget

"Tumben, kemarin kaga mau di suapin?"

"Ga tau nih! Lagi mau aja... kenapa Masaharu ga mau suapin~? Huuuaaa! Jahat~!"

"Hei! Jangan nangis gitu lah, nih aku suapin, dasar, masa anak SMP masih di suapin sih" Niou menyuapkanku sesendok bubur. Aku memakannya, rasanya beda kalau di suapin Niou. Setelah makan, aku juga di minumin obat ama Niou, senang sekali! WOW! Kok gue jadi kayak gini ya? pasti panas gue tinggi banget nih...

_TBC_

* * *

Seperti yang aku janjikan update berikutnya ga jauh beda harinya LOL

Maaf ya yg ini aneh atau apaan gitu yang ngak nyambung, kalau misalnya ga nyambung sambungin aja ya XDD *digaplok*

ouch... abis di gaplok ama Niou... katanya dia itu ga lucu banget T-T

Niou: Emang ga lucu tau... jayus banget dah luhh... OH YA! GUE mau protes nih!

Freja: Protes mulu

Niou: Iya donk! *bangga*

Freja: Ok deh... kali ini apa?

Niou: Kok di chapter ini gue nafsu banget...? hmmmm?

Freja: Ughh... emang lu nafsu tuh! keliatan dari tampang loo tau

Niou: Oh yaaa...?

Freja: yaaa...!

Niou: yaaa?

Freja: yaaa...!

Niou: yaa...?

Freja: YAAA!

Niou: YAA?

Marui: Kalian apaan sih? ga jelas banget, ya udah deh! mumpung mereka 'ya yaan' mulu aku akan memberi info yang seharusnya Freja-san kasih tau. Ok! jadi berhubungan dengan liburan lebaran, kemungkinan update-an cerita bisa lebih cepat loh! jadi jangan lupa untuk read and review :)

Niou: YAAA?

Freja: YAA!

Marui: *sigh* Sekian dari kami, Terima kasih semua! XDDD

A/N: MARUI BUNTA, xoxo


	16. Sick Final Part

Chapter 16 : Sick Final Part

* * *

Keadaan sepertinya membaik dari pada yang semalem. Meskipun kepala pada pusing. Kepalaku terpaksa aku tengok sedikit untuk melihat jam yang di samping, perasaan dari kemarin aku liat jam mulu dah. Di tunjuknya pukul 8 pagi. Kali ini aku ga akan langsung berdiri ke posisi duduk karena sepertinya kepalaku memberat. Aku naikkan selimut sampai sebatas bahuku. Meskipun jendela sudah menyinari sinar matahari, masih saja dingin. Pandanganku beralih ke AC, itu pun sekarang sudah dalam keadaan mati. Kudengar pintu terbuka, kali ini masuk Niou dengan pakaian bersih.

"Kau abis nyuci?" Niou hampir menjatuhkan tumpukkan pakaian itu saat aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Buset! Udah bangun tuh Bunta-chan? Kaget aku... kirain belom bangun, hehe. Gimana keadaanmu, sayang?" Niou menghampiriku, dan duduk di pinggir kasur sambil mengelus pipiku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kepalaku berat banget nih, bener bener ga enak badan, dan aku juga kedinginan parah" Niou membuang mukanya ke samping sedikit, tampaknya seperti berfikir. Tapi entah lah apa yang ada di kepalanya. Niou berdiri dan mengambil tumpukan baju itu, di letakkannya sesuai urutan ke dalam lemari. Setelah melakukan itu, dia kembali ke padaku dan mencium dahiku

"Aku cari obat lain dulu ya, yang mungkin lebih manjur, tapi sebelum itu aku kasih makan dulu, mau makan apa?" makan apa ya? enaknya apa?

"Um.. apa aja deh" Niou tersenyum dan meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar yang dingin itu. Kutatap langit langit kamarku yang entah kenapa lama lama jadi semakin gelap. Apa aku ngantuk ya? entahlah... kenapa kalau sakit maunya tidur mulu? Beberapa menit kemudian aku berkeputusan untuk mendengarkan music saja biar ga kesepian. Hmm, rasanya hari ini pengen keluar tapi pusingnya minta ampun. Niou juga belom balik nih!

"HEI! Aku kembali! Bawa obat dan juga makanan. Maaf ya lama, tadi aku nelephone mama kamu dulu, soalnya bingung mau ngasih obat apaan, puri~" Niou tersenyum sambil membawa obat obatan yang banyak. Dia meletakkan nampannya dan duduk di pinggir kasur sambil memberikanku termometer

"Ukur ya..." aku menerimanya dan mulai mengukur suhuku. Niou memandang botol botol obat tersebut. Kelihatannya membandingkannya.

"Adikku kemana?" aku bertanya menghancurkan suasana yang sepi. Niou meletakkan botol itu dan mulai mengaduk makanan yang hari ini dia bawa. Kulihat untung saja bukan bubur. Bukan loh! Kali ini dia ada nasi ama sup gitu, entahlah sup apa.

"Mereka tadi sepedaan ama temen temen mereka, jangan khawatir kok, aku bilang mereka harus pulang sebelum jam 12" Niou memberiku 1 sendok penuh nasi, aku terpaksa harus memakannya. Nggghhh..! rasanya ga enak banget mulutku

"Kenapa Bun? Kok tampangnya begitu sih? Makananku ga enak ya?" ini Niou yang buat? Tumben enak, rasanya pas gitu. Biasanya ancurnya ga karuan.

"Enak kok, aku ampe kaget, ini kamu yang buat?" Niou mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Enak ga?" dia menyuapinku satu sendok lagi

"Kayaknya tadi aku udah bilang deh, enak cint" Niou tersenyum lagi

"Syukurlah" setelah makan. Aku ngecek suhu tubuhku, hasilnya 38,9 itu masih lumayan. Tapi, udah turun. Abis itu Niou meminumkan aku obat sakit kepala, pusing, dan demam. Intinya dia minumin obat ke aku. Dia menyuruhku untuk istirahat. Ya sudah, aku juga males ngapa-ngapain. Niou mencium dahiku dan meninggalkanku sambil membawa nampan yang berisi piring kotor sisa makananku. Ia perlahan lahan menutup pintu dan turun tangga, terdengarnya sih kayak itu.

~~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~~

Ga banyak yang bisa di lakukan kalau kamu sakit. Itu lah pemikiranku yang pertama sejak dari tadi melihat Niou bolak balik ke kamar dan ada aja alasannya. Entah mau naro baju, atau nyapu, ngepel dan laen laen dech. Aku sendiri hanya menatapnya bolak balik. Lama kelamaan aku ketiduran lagi.

Bangun bangun jam 3 sore. Sebetulnya Niou yang bangunin soalnya waktu makan siang. Dia lagi lagi menyuapinku. Setelah selesai makan, ini kejadian yang deja vu banget, dia meminumkanku obat dan menyuruhku istirahat.

"Niou aku bosann!" aku mengeluh saat Niou meletakkan nampan itu di lantai

"Istirahatlah Bun, nanti cepet sembuh dan bisa main main lagi deh" Niou jawab dengan senyum yang manis eh, ga manis juga lah.

"Iya deh, ngomong ngomong sekarang tanggal berapa sih? Aku kehilangan jejak waktu nih" Niou berfikir sebentar dan akhirnya bangkit untuk mengambil kalender yang ada di meja belajarku.

"Sekarang tanggal... 2 agustus. Sebentar lagi masuk sekolah donk"

"Oh iya.. masuk tanggal berapa sih?"

"Hm... tanggal 6 agust" berarti masih ada empat hari lagi donk. Semoga sebelum masuk aku udah sembuh nih. Malesin banget kalau masuk sekolah tapi masih sakit. Nanti jadi ketinggalan pelajaran deh. Kalau dipikir pikir aku rindu juga tuh hari hari sekolah. Rindu anak anak rikkai yang lain. Yang setiap hari aku liat, Niou muluu... bosen deh.

"Kamu udah ngerjain pere belum?" Niou tiba tiba bertanya

"PR? Aku ga tau tuh kalau ada PR!" aduh! Aku belom ngerjain nih? Parah banget!

"Canda.. ga ada pere kok. Puri~" aku ambil bantal dan kulempar ke mukanya yang jelek itu. Dasar! Aduh! Nyebelin banget deh!

"Kamu tuh kerjaannya ngibulin orang mulu, kan aku jadi ga tenang nih!" aku melipat tanganku di depan dadaku dan diam ke dia

"Bunta-chan, jangan marah donk... kan aku cuman bercanda... heeeiiii" sekarang dia malah cubit cubit pipiku

"aduh~! Sakit Niou~!"

DUAAKKKKK!

Tiba tiba tanpa alasan pintu kamarku terbanting kebuka. Ada dua sosok anak kecil yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tampang yang aga curiga. Aku menatap mereka bingung begitu juga Niou. Kita berdua saling menatap dan kembali menatap mereka lagi. Mereka setelah itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang kelihatannya seperti mereka menyesalkan sesuatu dan abis itu menutup pintu dan terdengar suara mereka turun tangga.

"Apaan barusan?" Niou bertanya

"Entahlah" aku menjawab, dengan sama bingungnya. Lagian mereka mau apa ya? tiba tiba masuk dan liat liatan ga jelas abis itu keluar, aneh banget. Setelah kejadian aneh itu, Niou keluar dari kamar untuk mencuci piring yang masih kotor di dapur. Aku sendirian lagi deh. HP ku setelah itu berbunyi. Tampil nomer Ibuku di layar HP.

"Hallo?"

"Bunta sayang? Kamu sakit ya? bagaimana keadaanmu? Mama khawatir banget! Kamu udah makan belum, minum obat udah belum? Jangan lupa istirahat ya sayangku. Kamu kalau misalnya ada apa apa, bilang ke Niou ya..."

"MAH! Santai dikitlah, aku baik baik saja kok..."

"Syukurlah... bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku sudah membaik" aku tersenyum, aku juga dapat merasakan Ibuku tersenyum di line seberang sana.

"Mama tanggal 5 pulang loh dari sini"

"Baguslah... aku rindu mama nih"

"Ah masa~? Senangnya di rindukan oleh putraku yang tercinta, hahaha"

"Yah... gitu deh, aga bosen nih punya baby sitter..."

"Tapi kan baby sitternya cakep" eh? Ga salah denger gue, barusan mama bilang apa? Niou... cakep? Serem amat sampai ibuku sendiri bilang kayak gitu. Aku berfikir sejenak, apa serius Niou secakep itu kah? aku mikirnya sih, dia lumayan untuk pemula (XDD) tapi, aku harus pura pura tidak suka nih!

"Ihh... Niou cakep... apaan tuh, dua kata yang tidak dapat di jadikan satu" ibuku tertawa lagi di line seberang sana.

"Iya deh... ya sudah ya Bun, mama mau makan siang dulu, jaga diri ya sayangku, adikmu juga jangan lupa di jagain, salam Niou juga ya, love you~!"

"Ya... love you too" dengan itu jaringan kita terputus. Aku meletakkan HPku di samping bantal dan tidur.

~~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~~

Lagi lagi ada perasaan yang membuatku bangun. Kamu tau kan, kalau misalnya lagi sakit panas dan pusing berat gini rasanya ga mau bangun, yap! Itu perasaanku saat ini, anehnya ini tidak terjadi lagi. Kepalaku sudah tidak terlalu berat lagi dan pandanganku juga ga terlalu kabur, mataku juga ga kerasa panas. Aku seneng banget tuh. Sekarang udah jam 10 malem. Niou udah ada di kamar duduk di mejaku sambil ngetik sesuatu di komputer. Aku lihat ke bagian kananku di meja kecil sebelah kasur, terletak nampan yang isinya makanan dan obat obat yang harus kuminum.

"Niou" Aku memanggilnya dengan lembut. Dia menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum

"Udah bangun nih?" dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiriku. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dahiku

"Hm... kau udah ga terlalu hangat tuh, makan dulu ya biar tambah baik" Niou menyuapinku makanan lagi. Kali ini aku makin nafsu memakannya. Niou pun nyuapinnya ga perlu susah dan ga usah maksa segala. Kadang, sebelum makan aja ada acara perdebatan yang aneh dan ga nyambung. Setelah makan, Niou sekali lagi minumin aku obat. Dia membawa makanan kebawah dan aku mengikutinya di belakang sambil memegang kaosnya

"Kenapa bun?"

"Temenin aku ke Toilet" aku bilang kepadanya. Dia senyum dan menuju dapur terlebih dahulu untuk meletakkan nampan tersebut. Lalu iya menarikku ke toilet. Keluar dari toilet Niou memaku tanganku di pintu dan menciumku kasar. Kayak kesannya aku sudah lama meninggalkannya. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Meskipun ga senafsu yang kemarin tapi itu tetap ciuman yang enak. Setelah itu berakhir Niou meletakkan kecupan lembut di dahiku dan membawa ku ke kamar. Seperti biasa aku di suruh istirahat ama dia.

_TBC_

* * *

Akhirnya Marui sudah membaik hahaha, Niou memang hebat ya! xD

Lain kali kalau Freja sakit mau di minta di urusin Niou ahhh~ hehehe :DD

Minna danke ya yang udah review chap 15 hontou arigatou XD

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya!

xoxo, Freja


	17. Back to School

Chapter 17 : Back to School

* * *

Hari berjalan dengan cepat, aku sendiri juga ngga nyangka. Kayaknya baru kemarin libur, dan lain lain lah. Bonyok pulang sebelum sekolah masuk kesannya singkat banget, tapi ga pa pa kok, yang penting itu di tinggalkan sebagai kenangan yang indah. Sekarang kembali ke hari hari yang normal. Dimana aku ketemu ama temen temen aku dan juga menjalankan jadwal yang hampir sama setiap hari, yaitu belajar. Di sinilah aku duduk memandang jendela di musim gugur. Aku pandang guru yang sedang mengajar tentang biologi yang membosankan. Pengen tidur sih, ngantuk banget nih, semalem malah twitteran ama Niou jadinya ga tidur ampe jam 1an. Kalo Niou gimana ya? aku menengok ke mejanya Niou, kulihat si Niou sedang tidur? Enak amat dia, aku mah ga berani tidur.

KRRIIINNGGGG!

Yes! Akhirnya bel bunyi! Seneng banget rasanya. Aku langsung berdiri dan membereskan bukuku. Aku menghampiri mejanya Niou dan memandang mukanya yang tidur itu. aku beresin barang barangnya, semua aku masukin tas aja. Tapi, dia masih belum bangun juga. Mati ya?

"Nioouu~" aku memanggil namanya sambil menarik rambutnya dikit dikit

"Ouch... sakitt.." Niou jawab dengan nada yang ngigo ngigo gitu

"Niou! Udah pulang sekolah nih! Aku tinggal yaaa~ aku _berdua_ ama Y-a-g-y-u-u ah~" Niou langsung bangun dan meluk aku dari belakang

"UHHHHH... aku udah bangun nihh..! hahaa..!" aku tersenyum dan memberikan tasnya

"Alah... masih ngigo aja loo, ayo kita ke lapangan" Niou tertawa dan mengikuti di belakangku. Kita berdua berjalan bersama menuju lapangan tennis sambil ngobrol ngobrol hal yang ga jelas. Saat sampai di sana, di lapangan tennis lah di mana lagi emangnya. Sampai di sana banyak orang yang pada ngeliatin kita berdua. Entah anak kelas 7 atau anak kelas 8, semua pada liatin kita. Emangnya aku jelek ya? katanya Niou aku cakep kok.

"Kalian kok malah ngumpul gitu sih, ayo latihan sana, kalau ga nanti aku lapor ke fukubuchou loh" Niou tiba tiba teriak kayak gitu, dan ga pake nunggu pun mereka langsung ke bagi dalam grup mereka tersendiri dan mulai latihan pribadi. Aku dan Niou masuk ke ruang klub. Di dalam ada Akaya, Yagyuu dan Jackal

"HAALOOO! Marui-senpai, Niou-senpai, apa kabar?" Akaya tiba tiba langsung teriak yang kayak gitu Niou hanya jawab "puri" sambil tersenyum ala trickster dan ganti bajunya

"Aku baik baik saja kok, kalau kamu gimana?"

"Aku juga baik!" Akaya menjawab sambil memasang tampang cerianya. Asik punya teman yang ceria. Jadi ikut ceria, hehe

Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke ruang klub, suasana jadi down semua sejak melihat mukanya fukubuchou (*digaplok Sanada*) Dia hanya menatap kita dan menyuruh cepat cepat ganti baju dan latihan sendiri sendiri

XXXXX

Latihan berjalan kasual, maksudnya seperti biasa. Aku dan Jackal, Niou dan Yagyuu. Akaya sok Join Bareng ama aku dan Jackal. Aku melihat ke pinggir lapangan Niou sedang duduk di tribun dengan Yagyuu, ngobrol tentang sesuatu. Tapi, aku lihat ekspresinya Niou dia senang dengan pembicaraan yang di lakukannya dengan Yagyuu. Baguslah, aku khawatirnya Niou jadi kesel ama Yagyuu gara gara yang waktu liburan itu loh. Yah, aku yakin kalian semua tau...

Aku mengubah pandanganku ke Yanagi yang sedang berbisik bisik ke Sanada, dan Sanada menatapku seakan akan dia mau memakanku! Eh? Pemikiran yang aneh, akhirnya aku takut mengakui kalau Sanada menatapku. Aku kacangin aja dia dengan bicara sama Jackal.

"Bun-chan~!" Kalau itu ga salah donk suaranya Niou yang manggil. Aku dengan malunya nengok ke dimana suara itu datang, dari belakang. Niou berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya di temani dengan senyumnya yang sembut itu. Aku menghampirinya...

"Kenapa Ni—" Niou menarikku ke ruang klub dengan mengelilingi tangannya di bahuku

"Buchou ingin ngomong sesuatu dengan kita" Buchou? Mau ngomong apa dia dengan kita? Dan kenapa harus serahasia ini sampai bicaranya di ruang klub. Sampai di depan ruang klub Niou ketuk pintunya dan teriak namanya buchou. Terdengar suaranya mengizinkan kita masuk. Saat Niou membuka pintu, di sanalah buchou duduk sambil ngitung duit (?)

"Oh... Hai kalian berdua!" dia menatap kita dengan senyuman yang seperti biasanya, senyuman yang menandakan sejuta kata

"Ada apa buchou manggil kita berdua ke sini?" Niou bertanya, aku hanya menaro senyuman aja

"Ahh iya soal itu, begini... aku dengar kalian sudah jadian ya?" buchou bertanya dengan nada yang kedengarannya amat sangat serius. Niou dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Sudah kuduga..."

"Emangnya kenapa buchou?" aku berkeputusan untuk bertanya

"Begini, aku ingin kalian jangan bersikap kayak kalian sudah jadian, maksudku mohonlah bersikap biasa saja" Niou tampak terkejut

"Biasa saja? Maksudmu?" Niou bertanya aga meninggikan suaranya, buchou melepaskan nafas

"Maksudku sayang, jangan saling manggil, 'bun-chan' atau 'Haru' atau apaan kek nama panggilan kalian, biasa aja 'Marui' gitu atau 'Niou' aja, ok? Biar nanti ga jadi skandal di sekolah maupun di club tennis, _got it_?" Niou mengangguk

"Itu aja?" Niou menarik bahuku dan membawanya lebih dekat denganku, Yukimura berdiri dan memisahkan kita dengan kedua tangannya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya Niou aga terganggu dengan posisi Yukimura yang di tengah, memisahkan kita berdua

"Dan satu lagi, Niou, Marui, kalian harus jaga jarak antar sesama, kalau di lihat banyak orang kan malu" dengan itu buchou menghilang di balik pintu, membiarkan kita diam di ruang klub, Niou tersenyum.

"Kenapa tersenyum gitu, Ni?" Niou menatapku dengan senyuman yang curiga itu

"Buchou bilangkan, 'jaga jarak dan bla bla bla' dia juga bilang 'kalau di lihat banyak orang kan malu', ya ga?" aku mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bingung

"Dan? Maksudmu apa? Sekarang aku yang ga ngerti..." Niou tertawa kecil dan menarik daguku agar menatap matanya

"Dia ga bilang kalau di tempat sepi ga boleh kan" dengan itu Niou menciumku, manisnya ciumannya Niou aku selalu menikmatinya. Bibirnya dia selalu terasa hangat saat menyentuh bibirku. Sebetulnya kalau sih Niou mah ga harus bibirnya, semuanya terasa hangat kalau Niou yang nyentuh. Niou menarikku lebih dekat dengannya dan mendalamkan ciuman yang Ia berikan dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Ini hanya aku atau ruang klub jadi tambah panas? Setelah itu terasa cukup, Niou memisahkan contak bibir kita dan membelai rambutku

"Kau manis sekali, Bun-chan. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kalau kita skip latihan dan pulang ke rumah kamu?" Niou tersenyum licik

"Enak aja loh, nanti gue sakit lagi"

_TBC_

* * *

Huh... udah lama ga update... maaf ya... aku sibuk gara gara lebaran itu, harus bersih bersih rumah.

Yap ini chap 17!

maaf lama dan lain lain

thank you telah baca, dengan lebih baik semoga di review juga yaa.. hehe

xoxo, Freja!


	18. I am so Busted!

Chapter 18: I am so Busted!

* * *

Hari ini Niou ga masuk sekolah. Aku bosannya di sekolah, di kelas ga ada yang di ajak ngomong, di ruang klub ga ada yang suka kelitikin aku, dan di belakang sekolah ga ada yang memberi aku kecupan. Yap! Hari ini serasa beda, bagiku ya. aku tau maksud kalian, 'ah masa ga masuk sehari aja sudah di pikirkan' dan segala macamlah memikiran kalian para pembaca (:S) suasana kelas jadi sepi dan murung karena ga ada Niou, aku juga jadi sering spaced out. Entah kenapa aku jadi ga konek maksudnya. Latihan hari ini, seperti biasa kita harus membantu adik kelas latihan dan lain lainlah. Aku seharian ama Akaya ngomongin nasi goreng mulu, katanya dia kemaren makan yang terenak sedunia. Aku mah kalo dengerin orang makan udah ogah, mendingan langsung diajak teraktir aje!

Selesai latihan kita kembali ke jalan yang benar, yaitu pulang. Yaiyalah jalan yang bener kalo, jalannya salah kan nanti tersesat. Aku pulang sendirian, padahal biasanya Niou suka nganterin aku. Eh? Kenapa aku dari tadi ngomongin Niou mulu sih? Aku tuh manja ya? kelihatan ga sih? Akhirnya aku sampai rumah, rasanya lelah sekali

"Hai Bunbun" aku hanya melambaikan tanganku dan nai—EH!

"NIOU! Kau ngapain di rumahku?" aku bertanya kepada petenshi yang seenaknya duduk di sofa sambil minum fanta dan makan snack

"Emnghnya kenpha agkh ga boleh datheng?" Niou bertanya sambil ngunyah keripik kentang itu. Niou menelan makannya dan meminum fantanya

"Aku tadi pagi sakit perut tapi ternyata, aku tidur lagi dan sakit perutku hilang deh! Hebatkan?" ughh dasar anak gila

"Kenapa kamu ga sekolah? Kan bukannya udah biasanya kalo kamu dateng jam 8 atau jam 9 gitu?"

"Masalahnya aku juga males hari ini" Niou tersenyum dan kembali nonton TVnya. Aku melepaskan nafas dan pergi ke dapur. Pusing aku, seharian mikirin anak gila itu, tau tau dia muncul d rumahku, dan bertingkah laku seakan akan rumahnya sendiri aduh ini anak stress banget dah. Abis dari situ aku menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersih bersih diri.

Besok adalah hari sabtu, berarti aku harus belanja buat makan malam. Besok makan apa ya? aku ga niat mikitrin mau makan apa nih. Aku kembali ke dapur untuk liat ke dalam lemari es. Isinya kosong, tapi ga kosong kosong amat paling ada makanan tapi cuman sedikit. Aku ambil soda yang terakhir dan memi—CHOTTO! Kayaknya sodanya aku beli selusin dah? Kok tinggal satu yang aku pegang ini? Aku langsung membuang pandangan ke Niou. Huhh.. ternyata benar dari tadi dia minumin soda aku! Sialan! Ya sudah lah besok tinggal beli, susah amat dah.

Aku duduk di sampingnya Niou dan bersenderan kepada bahunya. Niou menarikku lebih dekat dan mencium dahiku. Dia baunya harum sekali, kayak make parfum mahal. Eh mana gue tau dia make yang mahal atau kaga.

"Niou..."

"Kenapa sayang?" Niou mematikan Tvnya dan menatapku

"Kok dimatiin? Anyway, um kamu hari ini mau pulang jam berapa, aku khawatir loh kalau kamu pulang kemaleman, kan berbahaya" Niou mengangguk sedikit dan menatap jam

"Aku nginep ya?"

"BUSET! Kamu tuh nginep mulu! Mama ama papa kamu ga apa apa tuh? Masa anaknya ga dicariin sih?" aku dengan jelasnya kaget donk, masa kerjaan dia nginep mulu

"Kenapa sih...? ortu aku aja bilangnya ngga apa apa, kamu ga mau aku nginep?"

"B-bukan! Bukan gitu maksudku... kasihan ortu mu donk, anaknya pergi dari rumah mulu, siapa tau mereka kan khawatir..." Niou tersenyum dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke kupingku

"Mereka udah tau, Bunta sayang" tau? Tau apaan?

"Tau apaan, Ni?" Niou tertawa kecil

"Tau tentang kita lah! Kamu tuh, ihhh gemes deh! Lucu banget sih" Niou menarikku dan menciumku di pipi untuk beberapa kali

"Ughh... terus apa kata mereka?" Niou berfikir sebentar

"Awalnya ayah kaget, tapi ibu malah tertawa kecil gitu, ayah malah nepuk bahuku dan pergi bicara sesuatu ama ibu setelah itu. lalu, pada malam yang sama aku bertanya kepada orang tuaku kalau boleh ga aku ke rumahnya my sweet heart Bunta, ayah dengan senang hati mengizinkanku. Jadi, aku terima itu persetujuan dari ortu, puri~ hebatkan?" aku melepaskan nafas dan tersenyum

"Kau hebat ya... mau bilang dengan orang tua. Aku malah mau ngomong ama mama aja takutnya minta ampun"

"Sabarlah... suatu hari nanti pasti kau akan berani memberi tahu ibumu" Niou tersenyum dan memelukku

"Ahaha... iya makasih Niou!" Niou melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di kursi sebrang

"Yah... mumpung kita berdua di sini... bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan wakti berdua untuk bersenang senang?" Niou senyum ala tidak terpecaya itu, sedangkan aku, aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ga salah loh' gitu

"Boleh ga?" senyuman di mukanya sudah makin membesar, aku melepaskan nafas dan mukaku sedikit terasa memerah

"Yah.. boleh, ayo sini ke kamar" aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku

"Aku sih maunya di sini aja" Niou menarikku dan menciumku kasar. Udah lama dia ga cium aku gini sejak waktu itu dia mau melakukannya di ruang klub. Aku sih go with the flow aja. Niou memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Meskipun banyak yang bilang kalau malam itu dingin tetapi bagiku malam ini ngga dingin tuh.

"Ngghhh...Haru..." Niou berpindah posisi ke leher. Dia mulai membuat kissmark dimana mana sekitar leher. Tangannya yang satunya berada di bawah kaos warna cokelat yang kunekan hari ini. Dengan tidak sopannya dia menarik kaos itu sampai melewati kepalaku. Dia mendorongku dan mendominasi situasi. Niou menjilati pinggiran mulutku dan turun menjilati leher hingga bagian perutku.

"Niou, stop!" aku menahan mukanya

"Kenapa...?" Niou tampangnya aga marah

"Aku kayaknya denger ada orang yang di depan pintu deh" aku bilang ke Niou sambil menahan mukanya

"Udah lah, Bunta!" Niou membuka celanaku dengan maksa, aku sendiri berusaha untuk menariknya kembali, tapi sayangnya tangannya Niou lebih kuat dari aku. Aku kaget saat celanaku terlepas total, tapi lebih kaget lagi saat...

"MAMA PULANG! Bunta apa kabar?" Yap saat ibuku masuk aku rasanya udah mau bunuh diri aja tuh. Aku langsung tabok mukanya Niou, tapi ga keras sih.

"Kalian ngapain?" Ibuku bertanya memasang tampang yang bingung banget

"Ah... mama aku bisa jelaskan" aku berdiri sambil make celanaku

"Kalian... lagi mau melakukan adegan yaoi, ya?" matanya Niou dan aku terbuka lebar

"Kenapa, tante?" Niou bertanya kepada sang ibu yang tiba tiba senyum senyum sendiri

"Ahahaha.. kalian lanjut aja, mama mau liat!" Ibuku jalan ke arah sofa dan memandang kita berdua

"HOI! Tunggu! Mama kok ga marah marah gitu sih?" aku tanya kepada ibuku yang terlihat aga bingung. Dia melihat ke langit langit rumah dan kembali ke muka kita dengan senyuman yang manis

"Karena, dulu waktu masih kecil aku tuh fujoshi" nah! Itu dia, mamaku ngaku ngaku dia fujoshi. Aku mau jadi apa nanti kalau sudah besar

"Ahh... tante fujoshi ya? kakakku juga" Niou dengan bangganya nudu kakakknya

"Ah masa? Ahah rame donk di rumah" Niou tersenyum senyum dan segala macamlah. Mereka berdua malah ngomongin tentang fujoshian gitu gitu hal hal yang aku ga ngerti dan segala macam. Ada ada aja sih orang orang ini.

_TBC_

* * *

Ahh... chap ini geje xDD

Like it? Hate it?

Review please xDD

xoxo, Freja


	19. Going Normal?

Chapter 19 : Going normal?

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu pun aku tidak ingin mengingat. Bangun pagi pagi tidak kaget melihat Niou masih tidur di sampingku. Siapa Niou? Dia teman sahabatku sejak SD, dan saking sahabatnya meskipun kita berdua lelaki, kita sekarang pacaran. Yap! Pacaran... sulit di percaya juga sih. Tapi awalnya, aku kira si Niou itu gila... ternyata aku yang lebih gila, dari tidak suka jadi mungkin cinta. Tapi, untuk chapter ini bukan itu yang di bahas. Pembahasan hari ini adalah, kenapa mama aku bisa fujoshi!

Turun tangga aku hampir terpeleset, mungkin karena masih ngantuk. Aku menatap jam dinding yang ada di sebelah kiri tangga. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Aku mengucek ngucek mata dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Aku melihat selembar kertas yang tertempel di lemari es. Itu pasti dari ibu, pikirku. Aku berjalan menuju dimana kertas itu berada dan mengambilnya. Ternyata benar, dari ibu

_Dear Bunta-chan & Masa-chan,_

_Hari ini ibu ada pekerjaan yang pagi, maka aku tidak bisa menyambut kalian berdua. Bunta, aku hanya mengingatkan yaa... kalau ayah kamu nanti malam jadi pulang dari Osaka sekitar jam 9-an, jangan lupa di sambut, dan jangan lupa jemput adik kamu di sekolah yang habis ada kegiatan camping. Yang paling penting beli makanan ya!_

_Good luck untuk hari ini sayang ku, xoxo_

_P.S. kalau ingin 'bermain' seprai jangan lupa di ganti xD_

"Hah? Bermain? HADUHH MAMA!" yap kadang mama aku aja nyebelin. Aku meletakkan kertas itu pada meja di dapur dan mulai menulis yang perlu di beli untuk hari ini. Tapi kalo itu bisa aku pikirkan di sekolah. Sekarang aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu sudah hampir terlambat nih. Aku dan Niou berangkat berdua naik transportasi umum. Mana kereta juga penuh lagi, ya ga apa apalah... wajar ini hari senin sih. Sampai di sekolah, jamnya pas! Kita berdua langsung lari ke kelas. Untung saat kita masuk gurunya juga baru masuk ehehe.. pelajaran jam pertama adalah geografi.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

KRIINGGGG!

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya pulang sekolah, barusan adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan, kenapa? Soalnya tadi buku matematikaku ketinggalan! Jadi di hukum lari lapangan 2 kali. nyebelin banget si, Honda-sensei. Pulang sekolah latihan seperti biasa. Panas banget hari ini.. aku ga tahan. Semoga besok ga panas. Niou udah kayak udang goreng dia kalau soal panas ehehe. Yukimura malah dengan asiknya kipas kipas sambil nyuruh nyuruh kita.

Sekarang tepatnya jam 5 sore. Jadi latihan sudah selesai, semua banyak yang langsung pulang dan tidak ganti baju dahulu. Aku juga harus buru buru pulang soalnya mau jemput adekku di SDnya mereka. Kasihan akunya donk, kenapa mereka dari dulu ga ikut SD rikkai? Karena mereka bilang SDnya rikkai kecil. Jadinya, mereka masuk SD hyotei deh. Aku harus naik kereta ke hyotei segala lagi. sialan banget.

"MARUI!" hah? Siapa yang manggil gue barusan? Aku liat ke kiri dan ke kanan, ah.. ternyata Niou

"Ah, Niou, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Niou sambil menarik nafasnya dan lalu tersenyum

"Aku mau ikut kamu, kau mau kemana?"

"Jemput adeku di hyotei"

"HYOTEI? Jauh amat!"

"Lagian mereka ga mau SD rikkai" Niou hanya mengangguk dan ikut saja dengan aku. Kita masuk ke kereta menuju Tokyo. Aku selama di kereta bicara betapa kerennya hidup kalau uang di tangan kita ga habis habis. Bisa beli ini dan itu dan lain lain deh. Pokoknya ada aja. Masa kalau Niou punya uang tak terhingga dia mau beli rumah yang besar banget, dan katanya tinggal sendiri di rumah itu. gue sih ogah ya.. soalnya serem gitu ehehe. Times goes by when your enjoying yourself. Belum belum kita sudah sampai, dan langsung naik bus ke hyotei (kalo nyampe) ya sudahlah pokoknya kita berdua ke sana.

Sampai di depan gerbang, oh waaw! Jujur ini pertama kali aku ke hyotei. Ternyata benar ya... sekolahnya besar banget, isinya anak anak tajir dan lain lainlah. Jam segini sekolah Hyotei masih rame. Banyak terdengar suara anak anak yang masih main main, teriak teriak, dan bla bla bla lainnya. Aku bingung SD hyotei dimana. Aku tanya si Niou dia juga ga tau. Ya maklumlah, aku kirain dia tau. Akhirnya aku dan Niou gentayangan di halaman sekolah Hyotei. Ujung ujungnya kita ketemu apa yang tadinya tidak mau di lihat. Yah.. bubaran klub tennisnya. Dan... OMG! ITU DIA! Anaknya liat ke arah gue lagi..

"MARUI-KUUN~~!" Akutagawa Jirou memanggilku dari jauh dan langsung lompat memelukku. Aku melihat tampangnya Niou yang sempet gelisah. Tetapi dengan gayaku yang menolak keberadaannya dia di sisiku, Niou cukup mengerti lah.

"Ann~? Rikkai kah? sedang apa di sekolah kami ini?" pemimpin tennis club hyotei yang aku tak suka. Tampangnya kayak apaan lagi.

"Um... mau jemput adikku si SD"

"Kenapa sampai sini"

"Tersesat..." Jirou yang masih memeluk tanganku lama lama membuat Niou emosian sendiri. Aku tau dari tampangnya.

"Kalian kalau baik hati bisa beri tahu kami dimana gedung SD" Niou bertanya dengan nada yang dingin sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukkannya Jirou dari tangan kananku

"Ga jauh dari sini kok, kalian dari sini belok kanan, ikutin jalan, hati hati ya jalan di bagian situ aga nanjak" Atobe menjelaskan dengan caranya yang sok sok elegan gitu. Niou hanya mengangguk dan memelukku leherku dari belakang. Aku tahu tujuannya, untuk bikin mereka ngerti kali. itu juga kurang yakin. Akhirnya Niou menarikku ke arah SD yang telah diberi tahu oleh Atobe dkk.

"Ahh~ Niou tadi sempet cem cem yaa?" maksudku cemburu gitu, aku hanya nanya itu dengan nada yang playful. Niou berhenti pas saat kita di deket gedung SD. Di melepaskanku dan menciumku di dahi

"Ah... bisa di bilang gitulah.." Niou tersenyum masih menatapku

"Kan aku udah bilang, ga usah gitulah... aku sendiri yang nanti jadinya ga enak, oke?" Niou mengangguk masih tersenyum. Yap! Aku liat sekitar belum ada tanda tanda kalau mau adanya rombongan anak anak yang pulang dari camping. Aku dan Niou duduk di kursi taman yang ada di situ. Sambil memandang matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam

"Aku bosan" aku bilang kepadanya sambil menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Dia yang sedang bermain dengan Hpnya berhenti dan menatapku

"Jadinya mau ngapain donk?" dia bertanya sambil mengelus rambutku. Ahh.. sentuhannya...hangat

"Um.. ga tau nih" Niou tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, lalu kembali ke Hpnya. Untungnya tak lama kemudian. Bis tersebut datang dengan rombongan anak anak SD. Ade aku kalau ga salah bis 2 atau 5 ya? au ah tungguin aja di sini

"Bis adek kamu, bis nomer berapa?"

"Entah, kalau ga 2, 5 gitu"

"Hmm..." tak lama kemudia aku melihat sosok anak anak yang nakal nakal dan senyam senyum ke arah di mana aku berada bersama Niou

"Heeiii! Kakak... apa kabar kak?" mereka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Ayo, jangan banyak chang chong! Kita pulang saja!" aku langsung menggandeng mereka berdua dan menuju arah pulang. Si Niou dia ikut aja di belakang. Perjalanan pulang tidak selama berangkat. Sampai di rumah rasanya aku ngantuk banget. Mereka aku suruh bersih bersih, mandi, makan dan tidur. Mama belom pulang lagi, aku jadi kerja deh. Aku bantuin mereka beresin barang barangnya. Niou juga ikut ikut, dengar ya! Niou _IKUT IKUT_ aku ga menyuruhnya. Akhirnya selesai dengan kegiatan bersih bersih itu, Niou aku suruh pulang soalnya hari sudah mulai gelap, kasihan donk dia kalau misalnya nanti pulang kemaleman. Aku kan juga mikirin keselamatannya. Aku hantar Niou sampai depan pintu.

"Awas ya, hati hati di jalan kamu. Jangan mampir kemana mana" aku beri tahu si Niou, Niou hanya mengelus pipiku dan senyum

"Iya.. iyaa... jangan khawatir kenapa. I'll be just fine" Niou menarikku untuk berbagi hangatnya tubuh kita. Aku memeluknya kembali. Niou menciumku sambil menarik narik kaosku. Jadi aku juga sambil nahan kaos yang kugunakan. Ciuman itu semakin nafsu dan badanku rasanya semakin panas, seperti kesannya aku tidak ingin lepas dari sentuhan Ni—

DIN DIN DIN!

Terlihat sepasang lampu mobil menyorot pas di depan kita. Ah! Ibu pulang lagi. dia memarkirkan mobil dan turun membawa beberapa belanjaan.

"Kalian asik banget ya, di depan rumah" ibuku bilang sambil tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku malu banget! Niou hanya senyam senyum, biasa dia mah.

"Ya sudah deh, Bunta" Niou memulai sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya

"Ya... ok deh.. baiklah"

"Sampai besok ya.."

"Hn..." rasanya aneh abis di tegur mama. Meskipun bukan teguran yang kasar. Sebelum Niou pergi, aku menarik tangannya dan menciumnya lagi, rasanya yang tadi kurang puas nih (;p)

_TBC_

* * *

Wieh~!

Nice job I did! I hope you like this chapter! The next one will be in a different day. So I hope you guys wont get mix up! xD

Like it? Hate it?

Review~!

Xoxo, Freja


	20. How did?

Chapter 20: How did?

* * *

Hari ini panas banget! Aku ga tahan satu menit lagi untuk menerima kepanasan ini, aduh kalau udaranya panas gini jadi lebay deh. AC sekolah juga rusak lagi, jadi selama pelajaran fisika ini aku kipas kipas aja. Mana Suzuki-sensei ngasih banyak banget soal latihan lagi. Ngerjainnya jadi ga niat gitu deh. Aku liat ke Niou yang duduk di sebelah kananku. Dia malah udah keringetan dan udah buat kipas kipasan yang dari kertas itu loh. Aku melepaskan nafasku, melihat ke arah jendela dimana terik mataharinya sangat kuat. Haduh... Seandainya tiba tiba ada hujan lebat yang mengakibatkan sekolah banjir jadi libur deh, sumpah aku ga tahan. Tapi, kalau banjir nanti bisa mati... Eh? Serem amat deh.

KRIIIINGG!

YES! Akhirnya bel! Aku cepet cepet beresin buku dan nyamperin mejanya Niou. Sekarang meskipun baru bel istirahat aku mau beli es krim sebelum habis. Aku menepuk kepalanya Niou yang tertidur

"Hei! Niou! Ayo bangun~! Aku mau es krim~~!" aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang ceria meria, tapi.. Kok dia ga respon ya? Aku aga kesel nih di kacangin, oh ya! Bagaimana dengan cara itu

"Ah... Niou ga mau temenin aku nih... Kalau begitu aku ama Y-a-g-y-u-u aja deh!" aku berkata dengan aga slow di bagian namanya Yagyuu biar dia denger. But? Still no respond. Mau di apain lagi ya?

"Hello...? Niou Masaharu~!" aku menarik narik satu demi satu helai rambutnya, tapi ga copot copot, jadi aku tarik tarik aja gitu,ehehe. Rambutnya juga ga rontok, pake shampoo apa ya dia? Aku mendekatkan mulutku ke kupingnya dan membisikinya

"psstt... Haru~ ayo bermain 'ah ah ah' yuk!" what the? Masih ga ada respon! Haduh jadi kesel sendiri nih ama Haru. Gimana lagi ya? Aku udah lumayan menghabiskan banyak waktu ni, padahal waktu yang kupakai untuk bangunin Niou bisa aja terpakai untuk waktu turun tangga nih, ahh... Payah deh. Nanti aku bisa kehabisan es krim deh...

"Ma-ru-i..." eh?

"Niou? Kenapa kamu? Kok dari tadi aku panggil ga respon sih?" Niou berdiri tapi membuang mukanya, tampaknya dia sangat sangat cemas

"eh? Niou kau kenapa?"

"Marui, aku..." dia menutup matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya

"Ya...?" aku menatapnya serius, benar benar ingin mendengar masalahnya

"Aku juga mau es krim~! Puri~!" Niou langsung memelukku dan tersenyum

"DASAR! Aku kirain kamu kenapa! Huh!" Niou tertawa dan menuju keluar kelas. Kalau istirahat pertama biasanya anak anak pada jajan jadi takutnya habis ga kebagian deh. Waktu turun tangga aku hampir ke sandung, tapi di tahan ama Niou. Aku udah takut banget tuh kalau ada yang liat. Sampai di kantin, aku langsung menuju ke tempat jualan es krim.

"Mbak, masih ada yang rasa coklat ga?" aku bertanya kepada yang jaga

"Coba saya check dulu ya.." selama dia ngecheck aku melihat ke arah anak anak yang sedang melakukan kerjaannya sendiri sendiri. Ada yang makan, ada yang nyontek tugas, ada yang belajar, ngobrol, dan ngeliatin aku dengan senyuman yang licik. Aku melihatnya berdiri dan bicara sesuatu ke mereka, sepertinya dia berjalan ke arahku

"Masih ada satu, maukah?"

"Ah, iya boleh!" penjual itu memberikan eskrimnya dan aku memberikan uangnya

"Terima kasih" aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, sambil membuka es krimnya, aku hampir tertabrak dia

"Ah! Maaff..." dia hanya tersenyum dan menatapku membuka bungkusan es krim tersebut. Jadi ga enak dilihatin

"Es krim coklat ya? Itu kesukaanmu atau kau beli itu karena hanya ada itu?" ah! Banyak ngomong nih orang. Aku lupa memberi tahu, anak ini, anak yang paling sekali tampak dengan mukanya yang sok cool dan paling suka sekali ikut campur bisnis orang. Mengapa? Karena dia suka mengumpulkan data untuk majalah sekolah, yaa... Dia anggota majalah, yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi anehnya tumben dia mau nanya nanya ke aku

"Um.. Sebetulnya sih aku suka semua rasa tapi-"

"Hah suka semua? pantes aga endut" eghh! Sebel gue ama orang kayak gini.

"Ah! Apaan sih loh! Kan gue jawab pertanyaan loh. Bagus gue jawab" aku menjawab sambil menjilat es krim

"ahaha iya iya, maaf.. Lanjut" hah? Dia masih mau jawabannya

"um, jadi aku milih aja yang coklat, lagi mood ama coklat, sebetulnya sih rasa paling suka itu yang vanila" aku jawab masih menjilati es krim yang barusan kubeli. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai reaksi.

"Begitu ya...?" lalu dia tersenyum. Tersenyum yang kayaknya dia mau melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Kenapa aku bisa bilang gitu? Karena dia tuh lebih parah dari Niou.

"Ahm... Takumi, aku harus mencari Niou dulu ya, soalnya mau ngerjain tugas ama aku juga-" Takumi langsung merangkulku dan aku dapat merasakan nafasnya dekat sekali dengan kupingku

"Aku ikut boleh?" dia berbisik kepadaku. Sebetulnya aku ama si Niou si mau cium ciuman di belakang ruang klub, itu udah rutin. Tapi, kalau ada Takumi nanti bisa gawat.

"uhh... Gimana ya?" aku jadi ragu menjawabnya, mana karena jarak di antara kita sudah habis, jadi banyak orang yang ngeliatin deh, terutama cewek cewek pada bisik bisik sambil senyum senyum gitu, serem amat. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku bilang 'boleh' dengannya. Karena, pasti aku tau Takumi akan mengikuti sampai ia dapat yang ia mau dariku. Akhirnya aku berjalan ke belakang sekolah, sudah tidak makan es krim lagi soalnya tadi ga sengaja kesenggol orang yang sedang lari lari di lorong. Aku harus bilang sama Niou dulu nih. Sampai di depan ruang klub aku menyuruh Takumi untuk diam di tempat sedangkan aku masuk ke dalam. Pertama aku ketuk pintunya dahulu, ga ada jawaban akhirnya aku masuk saja. Di dalam sana aku liat Niou sedang duduk sambil makan nasi goreng

"Niou?" dia menatapku sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Khgapha?"

"Ah! Kan aku udah bilang! Kalo ngunyah, ngunyah dulu donk!" Niou tersenyum dan melanjutkan proses penghalusan makanan

"Kenapa, sayang?" dia menelannya dan membuang bungkusannya di tempat sampah. Niou berdiri dan menghampiriku, ia mencium dahiku sambil membelakangkan rambutku yang menutupi muka

"Um.. Kita ga bisa melakukannya disini, soalnya di lua-"

"Kenapa ga Bunta? Kita kan selalu melakukannya?"

"Makannya dengerin dulu! Di depan pintu klub ada Takumi lagi nungguin aku keluar, dan dia-"

"Wait! What? Takumi? Ngapain dia ngikutin kamu?" Niou mukanya udah shock ga suka gitu

"Makannya dengerin! Buset! Kan aku lagi beli es krim lalu tiba tiba dia nyamperin aku gitu, mulai basa basinya dan lain lainlah, lalu akhirnya dia di sini deh, ngikutin aku. Aku sih curiganya dia mau ngambil data dari kita berdua! Itu aku yakin!" Niou memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk

"Baiklah.. Kalau gitu mau mu apa donk?"

"Kita bersikap natural saja!" akhirnya aku membuka pintu dan menuju keluar ruang klub. Di dekat pintu masuk lapangan, di sana aku melihat Takumi sedang memandang dedaunan yang jatuh di musim gugur. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum, tak lama kemudian dia menghampiri kita berdua

"Hallo, Niou, Marui, gimana tadi di dalam?" dia bertanya sambil memasang tampang kayak 'hayolooh' gitu loh, ngerti kan? Niou tampak bingung, tapi seperti biasa dia pura pura bermain stay cool

"Maksudmu apa?" Niou tanya dengan nada aga datar

"Ah, ga masalah sama sekali, hanya ingin mengungkapkan saja, emangnya kalian mau ngerjain tugas apa? Kok ga bawa buku sama sekali?" aduh! Sialan aku lupa bawa buku lagi untuk pura pura

"Tugas apaan yang suruh dikerjain?" Niou bertanya dengan tatapan 'are you sure?' gitu. Damn! Aku juga lupa bilang Niou lagi kalau harus di suruh pura pura

"Um... Tadi katanya Marui, dia ingin menyarimu dan mengerjakan tugas bersama sama?" Niou menatapku, tatapannya bingung

"Emang mau ngerjain! Masa Niou lupa sih, yang itu loh... PR matematika... Yang yang.. Um... Bangun datar dan apaan kek itu" aku sambil mencubit lengannya Niou, maksudnya biar dia ngerti gitu. Akhirnya, baguslah dia ngerti juga. Takumi menerima saja jawaban itu. Lalu aku dan Niou langsung minta alasan yang secepat cepatnya supaya bisa kabur dari dia. Akhirnya kita berdua kehilangan sosoknya yang penuh curiga itu. Aku dan Niou bersenderan di pohon belakang sekolah, sambil mengambil nafas.

"Anak itu emang aneh" Niou tiba tiba mengkomentar soal Takumi

"Ah, kamu kayak ga tau Takumi aja, Ni" Niou mengangguk ngangguk saja. Lalu terdengar bel berbunyi. Aku langsung menarik Niou kembali ke dalam sekolah. Takumi itu dia anak kelas 3-F berarti sekelas ama Yanagi. Aku takut nih, kalau nanti dia tau soal yang aku dan Niou itu.

DENG DENG DENG DENG!

"BEL!" semua anak pada teriak gitu semua langsung buru buru keluar kelas dan menuju rumah masing masing, atau mungkin ada yang ga pulang sama sekali, maksudku hang out dulu gitu loh, di mall atau di tempat mana kek. Niou langsung nyamperin aku saat bel hendak berhenti berbunyi. Hari ini ga ada latihan karena cuaca yang mendung... Sanada juga di kabarkan tidak masuk. Makannya aku seneng deh! Aku pikir Niou akan mengajakku pulang bareng, ternyata dia malah mau bilang minta maaf kalau, misalnya dia ga bisa, katanya sih harus jenguk neneknya yang ada di rumah sakit. Baiklah, ga apa apa kok itu urusan keluarga. Akhirnya aku pulang sendirian. Saat satu langkah lagi meninggalkan halaman sekolah terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku

"MARUII!" ah ternyata Takumi. Dia melambai lambaikan tangan sambil membawa payung. Waduh! Aku ga sadar ternyata sudah turun hujannya. Akhirnya aku lari menuju dimana Takumi berada, berdiri sambil memegang payung

"Ahaha.. Kamu bengong ya? Ampe hujan aja ga kerasa?"

"Umm.. Iya kali ehehe, entah kenapa nih aku jadi sering space out gitu" aku memberinya tawa paksa.

"Ah begitu ya.. Ayo kita masuk ke sekolah dulu. Kau harus seminimal mungkin ganti baju soalnya, hujannya mula mula sudah deras" aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke dalam. Aku mengganti kemeja dengan kaos tennis rikkai yang amat sangat di banggakan. Meskipun tampangku aga aneh

"Hey Marui"

"Hm? Kenapa Takumi?" aku sambil melipat kamejaku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dan tak kusangka tanpa basa basi lagi. Takumi langsung mendorongku dan punggungku berciuman dengan tebok yang ada di ruang utama. Takumi menatapku kayak seakan akan Niou yang menatapku. Kedua tangannya menutupi tubuhku, jadi aku tidak bisa ke kiri atau ke kanan. Aku bagaikan hewan yang terperangkap kepada matanya yang berwarna hijau daun muda.

"Aku ingin langsung to the point aja, apakah kau pacaran dengan Niou Masaharu?"

_TBC_

* * *

awww Takumi! Kau sexy! Kalian semua pasti punya bayangan Takumi masing masing kan! Ehehehe

aku ingin tau bayangan kalian boleh ga?

Hehe boleh ya... Yaooo like it hate it?

review it!

see yaoo~!

xoxo, Freja


End file.
